When the boy isn't as you think
by S-A-S-chan
Summary: Au sein de la famille Phantomhive, le jeune héritier est obligé de se travestir pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Mais un évènement vint bousculer la vie de cette famille, un nouveau domestique. De nouveaux sentiments vont apparaitre au sein du manoir.
1. Un majordome mystérieux

**Chapitre 1:**_Un majordome mystérieux..._

Nous nous retrouvons à Londres, plus particulièrement un peu plus loin de Londres, dans un prestigieux manoir. Celui des Phantomhive. Un nom si prestigieux au nom de l'aristocratie, reconnu pour tous ces produits plus fantastiques les uns que les autres ainsi que pour être l'une des familles les plus reconnues auprès de Sa Majesté, La Reine. Cette famille aussi prestigieuse soit-elle, possède bien évidemment de nombreux ennemis. Pour pouvoir protéger leur héritier, Ciel Phantomhive, ses parents décident de le travestir. Ainsi, leur enfant sera protégé de toute malveillance et de tout danger puisqu'il ne sera pas apte à succéder son père. Durant toute son enfance, Ciel subit alors de nombreux entraînements et de pratiques pour passer de Lord à Lady. Bien que, lui-même aurait voulu passer sa vie comme tout les autres garçons, il savait parfaitement que ses parents faisaient cela pour son bien. Il se força à faire son apprentissage, et chercha surtout à honorer sa famille, même s'il était une fille désormais. C'est ainsi que se compose la famille Phantomhive, le père Vincent Phantomhive, la mère Rachel Phantomhive ainsi que leur fils Ciel Phantomhive. Alors qu'une magnifique journée s'apprêtait à commencer pour notre jeune famille, le jeune ou plutôt la jeune Ciel, fut réveillé par l'intendant Tanaka. Un très vieil homme, mais d'une gentillesse incomparable. Il lui souriait chaleureusement et réveilla en douceur «la jeune Lady». Tout se passa comme d'habitude, Ciel mangea le petit-déjeuner préparé par sa mère et regarda le vieil homme, toujours souriant. Mais pourtant, il vit quelque chose de différent qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

- Tanaka... Souffla alors Ciel, tout en déposant sa tasse, vide.

_ Oui Mademoiselle ? Répondit d'une voix mélodieuse le vieil homme, ce qui rassura la jeune fille, mais qui la troubla aussi.

_ Que se passe-t-il donc aujourd'hui ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Ne me cacherais-tu pas quelque chose ?

_ Bien sûr que non, Mademoiselle.

_ Je vois…

_ …

_ Annonce moi le programme d'aujourd'hui, dit Ciel d'une voix lasse. Il savait pertinemment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il ne devait pas être curieux, tel doit se comporter une Lady, comme dirait si bien sa mère, alors il laissa ses soupçons pour plus tard.

Dès que le vieux Tanaka finit d'énoncer son programme, il partit et laissa Ciel se changer. Le vieil intendant ne savait pas le secret de Ciel et ses parents ne pouvaient laisser échapper aucune fuite, même s'ils lui accordaient une grande confiance. Ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Ciel décida finalement de se changer et troqua sa robe de nuit, pour une magnifique robe à dentelles bleu. Cette robe concordait avec ses yeux bleu océan, et s'harmonisait avec ces cheveux gris cendre. C'est d'ailleurs l'une de ces robes préférées malgré que ce soit un garçon ! Après avoir fait sa toilette et s'être préparé, il descendit rejoindre sa mère complètement réjouit de voir sa "fille" encore magnifique aujourd'hui. Quand à son père, il lui caressa les cheveux avec attention, tout en lui souriant attendrit. Ciel aimait ses moments familiales, il était si bien et savait que tout ira bien. Mais il fut réveillé de sa rêverie en entendant Tanaka l'appeler pour commencer son programme:

_ Mademoiselle, il est l'heure de commencer vos devoirs.

_ Bien j'arrive Tanaka.

Il regarda tristement ces parents, il ne les voyait pas si souvent. Son père étant toujours enfermé dans son bureau pour des papiers alors que sa mère ne cessait de sortir pour chercher des habits, ou pour voir ses amies. Ciel n'avait que très peu d'occasion de les voir et ceci l'attristait énormément. Voyant cela, Rachel serra délicatement Ciel et lui souffla des mots attendrissants. Choses qui rassura le jeune homme. Et au moment où il allait partir pour sa salle de cours, son père l'interpella pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans son bureau dès qu'il aurait fini son programme. La jeune Lady, fut surprise, c'était la première fois que son père la convoquait. Aurais-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Une erreur ? L'aurait-il irrité ? Ciel commença peu à peu à perdre son sang-froid mais finit par acquiescer de la tête. Dès que Tanaka ferma la porte, il regarda une dernière fois le couple, alors que ces derniers lui souriaient, mais de manière bien étrange. Tanaka comprit qu'il devrait encore gardé le silence et est donc partit rejoindre la demoiselle. Un lourd silence se fit entre les adultes quand la porte se referma. Ils avaient tout les deux une expression étrange que personne n'aurait pu comprendre. Finalement Rachel décida de parler lorsqu'elle vit l'homme partir, en direction de son bureau.

_ Vincent ! Dit-elle d'un ton bien sérieux et d'un air grave. Une personnalité que seul Vincent connaissait. Il comprit tout de suite et se retourna vivement pour comprendre l'intrigue de sa femme.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Rachel ? Il parla avec une voix calme et neutre, il savait ce que voulait dire Rachel, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la couper. Et puis avec ce genre de sérieux mieux vaut ne pas trop l'impatienter, pensa Vincent, en ce moment même.

_ Penses-tu réellement que c'est une bonne décision ? Elle était inquiète et l'angoisse la rongeait en pensant à la réponse plus qu'évidente de son mari.

_ Je ne sais pas Rachel, souffla simplement Vincent, lui aussi était anxieux. Est-ce qu'il avait prit la bonne décision ? Il avait peur pour Ciel et ses proches, après tout, qui lui dit qu'_il _ne s'en prendrait pas à sa famille ? Il était vraiment perturbé.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement la bonne décision, je pense même que c'en est le contraire.

_ Certes, je le pense aussi, mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, qui plus est, tu sais parfaitement que nous besoin de _lui_.

_ Pour la Queen n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet, pour ses missives...

_ Mais malgré tout je ne pense pas que cela soit correct Vincent.

_ Peut-être mais cela ne _lui_ fera pas de mal de vivre ainsi, et puis, nous manquons de personnel, donc ce n'est pas si désavantageux...

_ Oui, mais je reste encore perplexe Vincent, je ne sais pas si l'on peut réellement faire confiance à quelqu'un comme _lui_. Elle le fixait toujours avec ses yeux inquiets et perplexes, ce qui approfondissait encore plus l'angoisse de notre pauvre Vincent, as-t-il vraiment bien fait ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, de toute façon, _il _pourra tenir compagnie à Ciel, il me semble que ce dernier soit très affecté par cette solitude. Alors s'_il_ pouvait _le_ tenir compagnie, je suis sûr que Ciel sera content.

_ C'est ce qui m'inquiète Vincent justement, Ciel, j'ai peur de le laisser seul avec _lui_, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ? Et puis si Ciel découvre la vérité, nous ne pourrons plus le protéger ! S'écria Rachel, complètement attristé à cette idée et de peur que son corps ne la supporte plus.

_ Tout ira bien, j'en suis certain Rachel, alors je t'en pris, calme toi, murmura Vincent alors qu'il prenait Rachel dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Même s'il avait dit ces phrases, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement croire en de telles choses, après tout, Rachel a raison en tout point, pouvait-il réellement croire en _lui_ ? Sa tête se brouilla en cherchant une réponse, il voulait y croire, tout comme Rachel, mais c'était réellement dur. Alors il finit par laisser de côté toute cette affaire et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, qui risque rien n'a rien alors autant tout miser. Après s'être décidé, il caressa la tête de Rachel, avec toute la tendresse possible, pour pouvoir redonner confiance et sûreté à la jeune femme. Cette dernière ressentant cette touche de tendresse, finit finalement par se calmer au bout de longue minutes et finit par sombrer dans les bras de son mari avec l'esprit tranquille, _Pour le moment_.

La matinée se passa lentement pour notre jeune Lady. Elle s'ennuyait dans la plupart des cours donnés par ses professeurs particuliers, Ils n'étaient pas très attrayants et ne faisaient souvent que des révisions, pour Ciel, c'était un jeu d'enfant, mais il ne pouvait montrer son désarroi., ceci n'est pas digne d'une Lady, et ce serait un profond manque de respect envers tous ces adultes. Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre durant son cours de français, il vit un carrosse inconnu à ses yeux s'arrêter devant le manoir. Y aurait-il de la visite aujourd'hui ? Il ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais fit quand même rapidement le lien entre la chose que cachait Tanaka et ce carrosse. Alors qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir aux fameux inconnu, Ciel fut soudainement interpellé par son professeur et se fit rapidement réprimandé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces adultes, juste au moment où il allait découvrir l'inconnu, il fallait qu'elle l'interrompt ! Dès qu'il rejeta un coup d'œil, il ne vit plus rien à son grand regret, c'est vraiment étrange. Il est plutôt rare de recevoir de la visite, peut-être qu'en fait cette personne s'est tout simplement trompée de route et est repartit rapidement, c'était la seul explication possible, mais pourquoi cela le perturbait-il encore ? De toute façon c'est sans importance, alors mieux vaut penser à autre chose, sur cette pensée, il descendit dans le salon pour se reposer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il s'allongea quelques minutes sur le magnifique canapé, fixa le plafond quelques minutes, mais finit finalement par s'endormir... Seul... Sans défense...

_ _Vous ne devriez pas dormir ainsi, Oujou-sama... Vous allez attraper froid..._

Ciel se releva rapidement en entendant cette voix inconnu qui le parcourra dans tout son corps, il regarda autour de lui, personne, aurait-il rêvé ? Non c'est impossible, il ressent encore cette sensation étrange lui parcourir tout son corps, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il-être ? Et qui était-ce ? Ciel se sentit haletant, son cœur battait vite, il ne comprit rien et ceci l'agaçait, y aurait-il un... fantôme ? Il ne croyait pas réellement à l'irrationnel, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre à part cela, toutes les portes étaient fermées, les fenêtres aussi, et il n'y avait aucun passage secret, d'après lui, qui mener à cette pièce, alors comment a-t'-il pu entendre ces paroles ? Et qui avait parlé ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir sur la question, Tanaka venait lui prévenir que le déjeuner était prêt, il partit finalement rejoindre ses parents dans la salle à manger, aucun d'eux n'osaient prendre la parole, Ciel, trop inquiet de la convocation de son père, et ses parents trop préoccupés par leurs tâches et _autre chose_, dès qu'ils finirent de déjeuner, ils partirent tous, _sans aucun regard_, _sans aucune parole_. Dans le silence des plus douloureux, Ciel se sentit oppressait mais ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas irrité ses parents, surtout s'il avait fait une bêtise, alors, il décida de se diriger vers sa salle d'études, laissant ses parents seuls, dans leurs inquiétudes.

Tanaka remarqua l'atmosphère plus que pesante entre l'enfant et les parents, Tanaka resta au chevet des parents, pour les calmer et les rassurer, ils étaient dans une situation délicate. Ils ne pouvaient encore rien dire, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour le jeune Ciel, si seulement ils ne portaient pas ce nom maudit, pensèrent alors tous les adultes ici présent. Ciel, lui ne comprenait vraiment rien, aujourd'hui était une journée étrange, la chose que cache Tanaka, la convocation de son père, l'étranger de tout à l'heure, la voix étrange à l'instant et maintenant ce silence pesant, mais que se passait-il à la fin ? Personne ne l'aidait et il ne voyait pas réellement le lien qui existe entre tous ces évènements. Si sûrement cet étranger, mais quel est le rapport avec lui et sa famille ? Tout cela l'emmêlait encore plus, il pouvait très bien attendre mais il se devait de savoir avant, il se torturait les méninges dans tous les sens et cherchait une raison à tout cela pendant qu'il apprenait à faire une composition florale, grâce à tout cela, Ciel ne vit pas le temps passait et il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit la main rugueuse de Tanaka.

_ Haa ? Un petit gémissement bien efféminé se laissa échapper... Ta- Tanaka ? Qu'y a-t-il ? "Elle" reprit toutes les bonnes habitudes, et souriait malgré sa gène à Tanaka. Le vieil homme lui rendit son sourire par une réponse.

_ Monsieur vous attend dans son bureau, Mademoiselle. Un sourire chaleureux mais différent de d'habitude.

_ Bien, j'y vais de ce pas, Tanaka, tu peux disposer maintenant.

_ Bien, Mademoiselle, alors si vous voulez bien m'excusez, et il partit laissant Ciel, errant dans les couloirs.

Il était réellement stressé par ce qu'il allait lui arriver, son père était strict, il n'oserait même pas le regarder. N'avait-il pas été assez féminine ces derniers temps ? Se dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son père. Son cœur battait si vite que Ciel devenait haletant. Serait-il puni ? Pourquoi le serait-il ? Aurait-il encore fait une bêtise sans le savoir ? Non, ce ne serait-pas possible, puisque ce serait sa mère et non son père qui l'aurait réprimandé, alors pourquoi aussi soudainement ? La terreur se lisait dans ses yeux, il avait peur. Son père est vraiment... Non il préférait ,ne pas penser à son mot tellement il avait peur que son père le découvre. Il ralentit le pas, le pauvre n'était pas encore apte à voir son père surtout s'il est irrité. Son corps tremblait de tous ses membres et il avait un nœud au ventre. Tout cela était réellement désagréable, mais il devait malgré tout faire face, en tant qu'homme... Heu... Non, en tant que Phantomhive ! Il était à présent devant la porte avec la ferme intention d'affronter son père peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Mais soudain il entendit la voix de son père retentir dans toute la pièce et il semblerait qu'il parle avec quelqu'un.

_ Je compte sur vous... ! C'était la voix de son père, douce mais strict.

_ Bien évidemment, Monsieur, Ciel eut un choc, il n'était pas sûr, mais cette voix ressemblait étrangement à la voix qu'il avait entendut pendant son sommeil, mais c'était trop rapide pour confirmer. Alors il resta là, à attendre que l'inconnu reparle à nouveau.

_ Bien, elle ne devrait plus tardé je pense...

_ …

Ciel compris que ceci mettait fin à la conversation et qu'il devait finalement faire son entrée, il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte. Il entendit la permission et entra dans la salle. Ce qu'il vu le subjugua, certes il y avait son père debout, vers la grande vitre, mais il y avait cet homme perturbant dégageant une sensation étrange, sombre, il souriait sournoisement mais il avait l'air malgré tout assez chaleureux, il avait un regard envoûtant mais qui vous regardez jusqu'au plus profond de votre _âme_, Ciel se sentait nu sous ce regard mais il continua à le fixer, il avait les cheveux aussi noir que le plumage de ces magnifique corbeaux, ce qui contrastait avec sa peau d'ivoire, lisse et tendu, il était entièrement habillé de noir et était en queue-de-pie. Mais ce qui choqua le plus à Ciel, ce fut ses yeux, des yeux rouges, aussi rouges que le sang. Ces yeux était magnifique, ils étaient profond et dégageaient quelque chose que personne ne pourrait découvrir...

Soudain, Ciel revint à la réalité quand il entendit les pas de son père se rapprochaient de lui, il se reprit et reprit les bonnes manières face à ce jeune inconnu.

_ Bien le bonsoir, Père, Monsieur... Père pourrais-je savoir qui est-ce ? Demanda la jeune Lady poliment avec toute la grâce qui lui était permise. Ciel se dégoutait lui-même...

_ voilà la raison de ta convocation, Ciel. Voici un nouveau domestique dans notre manoir, il sera ton majordome _personnel_ à présent, si tu veux bien je vous laisse vous présentez. Dit-il tout en partant laissant ainsi Ciel, seul avec son nouveau majordome, Ciel se sentit gêné et ne savait plus quoi faire, il était simplement venu pour une chose aussi idiote ! Lui qui avait peur et était complètement paniqué. On pouvait dire qu'il avait déjà fais mieux, mais il fut rapidement coupé quand il sentit sa main se faire prendre par deux mains gantées et douces, et il vit l'homme s'agenouiller en face de lui et commença à se présenter avec un sourire sournois sur son visage.

_ Comme a dit Monsieur à l'instant, je suis votre majordome personnel, mon nom est Sebastian Michaelis, ravie de vous rencontrer My Lady. Il souriait chaleureusement à la jeune fille.

Il se réjouissait déjà de la suite, mais pour l'instant il devait se contrôler et attendit une réponse de la _magnifique_ jeune fille. En effet, Sebastian n'avait jamais rencontré une telle beauté, elle avait des cheveux mi-long attachés en couettes de couleur bleu cendre. De magnifiques yeux bleus profonds. Dès que vous les regardez vous êtes complètement immergé par les profondeurs de l'océan, son corps était fin et frêle, comme une poupée et sa peau délicate, blanche et si douce. Il arrivait à sentir cette douceur et cette chaleur malgré le tissu, et sa robe lui allait tout simplement à merveille, elle s'accordait parfaitement à ces yeux et ses cheveux. Mais Sebastian remarqua quelque chose de différent chez cette jeune fille, elle semblait différente de toutes celles qu'il avait rencontrait, elle dégageait quelque chose de bien particulier. Mais il fut coupait en entendant la douce et mélodique voix de la jeune Lady.

_ E-Enchanté de vous rencontrer Sebastian Michaelis. Vous avez un magnifique prénom, il essaya de sourire mais il était complètement crispé, son cœur battait rapidement et était gêné par cette initiative ce qui amusa le nouveau venu.

- Je me nomme Ciel Phantomhive, je serais à présent _votre nouvelle maîtresse_.

_ Allons Allons, My Lady, vous pouvez parfaitement me tutoyer savez-vous ? Mais je vous remercie pour ce compliment qui me va droit au cœur, _Oujou-sama_ !

_ Heu... Bien sûr Sebastian, Ciel eut un déclic, il se rappela de cette interprétation et ce ton, il correspondait à la voix inconnu pendant son sommeil... Serais-ce lui ? Si oui pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas laissé le temps de le voir ? Soudain il sentit un vide, la chaleur le quittait au niveau de la main, et vit Sebastian se relever. Ciel commença alors à lui lancer un regard surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de courtoisie, et surtout pourquoi son père lui permettait un domestique _personnel_ ? Sebastian ayant compris les pensées de la jeune Lady, répondit aux questions muettes:

_ Oujou-sama, si vous me permettez, je suis ici car votre père a besoin de mes services, qui plus est, il semblerait que vous manquiez de personnel donc ceci l'arrange. En plus, j'avais besoin que votre père m'_engage _et je suis particulièrement ravi de pouvoir servir l'illustre famille Phantomhive. Je ne vous en serais jamais assez reconnaissant, Lady Ciel. Dit-il la main sur le cœur avec un sourire radieux. Ciel se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Étrangement, tout son corps se détendit et il était content de pouvoir enfin se confier à quelqu'un.

_ Je vois... Mais pourquoi voulais-tu à ce point être engagé au sein de notre famille ? Souffla Ciel, surpris que le majordome l'ait déjà cerné aussi rapidement...

_ Ceci est un secret, Oujou-sama., répondit simplement Sebastian tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, il souriait sournoisement mais ceci ne choqua pas tellement Ciel. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était la relation qu'entretenait son père et le domestique, mais Sebastian se rapprocha de la jeune Lady et lui tendit la main, une main chaleureuse mais pourtant plein de mystère, Ciel la prit et se laissa emmener par son nouveau majordome même si son cœur battait légèrement plus vite, il était assez content de pouvoir enfin accepté une main. Même si cette dernière l'emmènerait vers la porte de l'Enfer ? Qui sait, mais tout ce que Ciel finit par dire en repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de voir de ses propres yeux aujourd'hui fut cette simple phrase:

_ Tu es un bien mystérieux majordome, Sebastian. Murmura Ciel, laissant ainsi à Sebastian tout les soupçons possibles à envisager. Ciel savait parfaitement que Sebastian était bien étrange et qu'il se devait de découvrir tous les mystères entourant son majordome.

_ Je le sais My Lady. Un sourire au lèvres tout en ramenant la jeune dame vers ses appartements...

**_Il semblerait que l'histoire va enfin pouvoir commencé..._**

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! ^^ Personnellement j'en suis assez satisfaite ! Donc je tiens à préciser ce chapitre fut écrit par Ayumuri-chan ! (auteur de "les coïncidences sont la cause de nos malheurs") Et je laisse le chap. 2 à Sabrina-chan ! Donc merci d'avoir lu et laissez nous vos impressions s'il vous plaît ! =D<p> 


	2. Une danse sous le ciel étoilé

**Chapitre 2** : _Une danse sous le ciel étoilé_

Plus tard dans la soirée : 

- Sebastian ! Viens là ! Appela Vincent de son bureau

- Yes my lord ?

- Demain, ce sera l'anniversaire de Ciel, je veux que tu lui prépares un bal digne des Phantomhive et que tu lui apprennes a danser.

- Bien monsieur

- Ah encore une chose. Elle ne doit se douter d'absolument rien !

- Compris monsieur. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser

- Oui vas-y

Et sur ces mots, le majordome parfait quitta la pièce, laissant seul son maître avec ses préoccupations, se demandant sans cesse s' il avait fait le bon choix.

Le lendemain matin : 

-Oujo-sama, il est l'heure de vous réveiller. Vous avez une journée chargée aujourd'hui.

-Se-Sebastian ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Voyons Oujo-sama je viens vous réveiller, vous devez vous habillez et rejoindre vos parents.

-Bien Sebastian, quel est le programme du jour ?

- Normalement il était prévu que vous ayez des cours de français et de mathématiques toute la journée seulement, vos parents m'ont informés que vous serez bientôt en âge de vous marier alors ils m'ont confiés la tâche de vous apprendre à danser.

- Danser ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, mais ce n'était pas digne d'une lady de se plaindre.

- Oui, mademoiselle, cela vous dérange-t-il ?

- Non, tu peux disposer.

- Bien, alors si vous voulez m'excuser, dit-il en s'inclinant avant de quitter la chambre.

Ciel se leva difficilement, rien qu'en pensant qu'aujourd'hui il devrait apprendre à danser. Cela le dégouté. Il s'approcha de son armoire pour choisir une magnifique robe turquoise. Il descendit ensuite rejoindre ses parents qui comme chaque matin avaient un magnifique sourire sur la visage, ils déjeunèrent en silence, de toute façon qu'avaient-ils à dire ? Jusqu'à ce que Sebastian vint chercher la jeune lady pour commencer ses fameux cours de danse tant redoutés.

Ils allèrent dans une des nombreuses salles de bals, quand Ciel, perplexe, posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Qui va m'apprendre à danser ?

- Permettez moi de vous apprendre

- Ne dis pas de bêtise… comment puis-je danser avec un homme de ta taille ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Oujo-sama vous vous y habituerez très vite.

Ciel fut contraint d'avouer que ça le gêné de danser avec un homme et encore plus de montrer son ignorance dans le sujet, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Bien, commençons Mademoiselle. Pied droit en arrière, déplacez votre pied gauche vers la gauche avant que votre pied droit ne rejoigne le gauche, pied gauche en avant, avant de déplacez le pied droit vers la droite, et le pied gauche rejoint le droit et on recommence.

Après toute une matinée de torture pour ce pauvre Ciel qui n'arrivait pas à faire quelques pas correctement, il put enfin faire une pause déjeuner, qui se déroula comme le matin et la journée précédente dans le calme.

Puis revint la torture de la danse, qui dura toute l'après-midi avant que Tanaka ne rentre dans la pièce pour lui dire de mettre une belle robe, pour se préparer à une soirée, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Après l'enfilage d'une jolie robe rose, il sortit voyant Sebastian qui l'attendait devant la porte, il l'emmena dans une autre salle de bals.

Dès que Ciel entra dans la pièce, il fut extrêmement surpris de voir tout ce monde qui l'attendait et qui criait « joyeux anniversaire Ciel ! », il se força à faire un magnifique sourire et remercia tout le monde.

Il fit tant bien que mal les quelques pas que son majordome lui avait appris, mais jugeant sa maladresse trop grande, il préféra aller s'isoler sur le balcon et admirer la lune et les étoiles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit cette voix qui devenait de plus en plus familière :

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Oujo-sama ? Il n'en avait pas très envie mais comme ce serait indigne d'une lady de refuser il répondit aimablement :

- Ce sera avec plaisir, Sebastian

Il prit alors doucement la main que lui tendait Sebastian et ils commencèrent à danser une valse. Ce fut la plus envoutante de la soirée pour Ciel et il se surprit à se perdre dans les traits parfait de son majordome, il aurait voulu que ce moment s'arrête mais en même temps qu'il dure toute l'éternité.

Puis le bal prit enfin fin laissant un Ciel épuisé et des parents perplexes mais où était passé…

- Ciel ! Entendit ce dernier avant qu'une tornade ne se jette sur lui.

**Apparemment la soirée n'était pas encore finie et risquait d'être encore longue**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Ce chapitre a été écrit pas sasa-chan ou sabrina-chan (sabribridu57). Le chap.3 sera écrit par sora-chan (cielxsebastian) et elle a interet à l'écrire vite sinon on se transforme en démones, alors ne vous inquiétez pas sur le côté attente.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu et laissez nous vos impressions s'il vous plait.


	3. Une personne bien particulière

**Chap 3**: _Une personne bien particulière _

- Oh Ciel, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Tu es vraiment trop belle aujourd'hui ! Oh comme j'ai hâte que nous soyons véritablement mariés, je pourrais te voir tous les jours dans tes belles robes et nous aurons plein d'enfants ensemble qui auront ton visage pour être les plus beaux au monde. Regarde je t'en ai apporté de nouvelles.

- Kichigai cal…. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le garçon lui coupait la parole en se plaignant.

- Je t'ai dit je ne sais pas combien de fois de m'appeler Mister Kawaii ! Je n'aime pas Kichigai on dirait un prénom de fou !

- Bien, Mister Kawaii je suis très heureux de vous revoir. Dit-il réprimant une grimace de dégout.

- Pas autant de formalité Ciel ! Après tout un jour nous serons mariés, pas la peine d'être autant coincé !

- Mais je serais davantage une putain qu'une lady si je me comportais ainsi !

- Pff… fais comme tu veux. Mais qui est-ce ? demanda-il pointant le doigt vers Sebastian qui n'y comprenait plus grand-chose.

- C'est mon majordome personnel, il s'appelle Sebastian, Sebastian je te présente Kichigai, pardon, Mister Kawaii, mon cousin mais également mon fiancé.

-Enchanté monsieur Kichigai, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Pas autant de formalité, Sebastian je serais très heureux que vous m'appeliez Mister Kawaii

- Si vous le souhaitez Mister Kawaii

- Bien ! Viens Ciel allons dans le petit salon, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire ! Et surtout je m'excuse de ne pas pu venir plus tôt, viens allons rattraper le retard. Regarde je t'ai amené beaucoup de nouvelles robes.

En disant ceci il alla chercher des tonnes de robes de toutes les couleurs : bleu, robe, blanche, turquoise… toutes très belle que toutes les filles auraient voulus mais voilà Ciel n'en était pas une et il ne les aimait que moyennement, seulement c'était indigne d'une lady de refuser alors il remercia gentiment son fiancé, malgré sa grande envie de vomir.

L'attention de Kichigai était porté sur sa fiancée, il ne faisait donc pas attention à ce que celui-ci se moque tout a fait de ce qu'il disait, priant pour qu'il s'en aille. Prière qui fut exaucé par Sebastian qui voyait bien que sa jeune maîtresse souffrait énormément de la venue de son fiancé, seulement à cause des maudites convenance elle devait obéir comme un chien, d'ailleurs c'était la raison pour laquelle il détestait ces animaux qui obéissaient aux moindres commande de leurs maîtres. Il interrompit donc leur conversation (que seul kichigai appréciait) prétextant que sa jeune maîtresse avait besoin de sommeil :

- Déjà ? Demanda Kichigai, il est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je veux encore rester ! Tiens je vais demander à tes parents si je pourrais rester pour la nuit. Et il partit en courant.

Ciel s'écroula sur le fauteuil oubliant les bonnes manières dont devaient faire preuve les ladys totalement épuisé.

- Merci Sebastian

- Merci pour quoi Oujo-sama ?

- De l'avoir fait partir, il est gentil mais vraiment envahissant.

- J'ai remarqué cela, mademoiselle, je suis heureux que mon intervention vous ait plut

- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

- Mais mademoiselle votre fiancé souhaité…

- Dis-lui que je suis fatiguée, si mes parents acceptent qu'il dorme ici je le verrais demain.

- Bien, Oujo-sama souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

- Non ca ira, merci, a demain.

- Bonne nuit, mademoiselle.

C'est ainsi que Ciel partit dans sa chambre, fatigué et exaspéré, comment une seule personne pouvait être aussi exaspérante ? Arrivé il enleva sa jolie tenue pour mettre sa robe de nuit, il se coucha ensuite sur son lit et sombra bientôt dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment désolé pour la taille de ce chapitre ! Mais de toute façon le prochain chapitre c'est Ayumuri-sama qui l'écrit alors nous aurons de quoi nous racheter XD ! Mais en attentent ce chapitre est de Sora-chan (cielxsebastian mais je l'écrirais plus après)<p> 


	4. Première mission

**Chapitre 4****:**_Première mission pour la fille et le majordome_

_ Oujo-sama...

_ Hmm...! Gémit Ciel tout en essayant de regarder celui qui l'appelle. Mais étant donné qu'il y avait trop de lumière, Ciel referma les yeux et s'apprêtait à se rendormir.

_ Oujo-sama, il est l'heure de vous réveiller. Dit Sebastian tout en se rapprochant du visage de la jeune Lady.

_ Encore... 5 minutes...

_ Je ne peux le permettre Oujo-sama, vous devez vous réveillez à présent puisque je vous ai laissé dormir au moins une heure de plus.

_ Oh...! S'il te plaît...

_ Ceci n'est pas un comportement digne d'une lady, et encore moins celui d'une Phantomhive. Commença Sebastian avec un air désespéré tout en posant son doigt sur son menton.

_ Hm...! Allez encore 5 minutes ! Demanda Ciel tout en enfonçant encore plus sa tête dans son oreiller.

_ _**Oujo-sama... Il est l'heure de vous réveillez, à moins que vous ne voulez que je vous réveille d'une autre manière... ?**_ Répondit le majordome avec une voix envoûtante tout en caressant tendrement la joue de la jeune fille.

En entendant cette phrase et en sentant cette caresse, Ciel se leva brusquement tout en ayant le visage empourpré. Il vit alors Sebastian tout souriant, lui servir le thé et citer le programme de sa journée. Ciel afficha alors une moue boudeuse mais accepta le thé de Sebastian. Le majordome partit le sourire aux lèvres, laissant la jeune fille gênée et le visage un peu rouge. Ciel se sentait un peu mal-à-l'aise mais se décida à aller se changer, il prit une magnifique robe verte mettant en valeur ses cheveux. La jeune Lady passa sa journée comme à l'accoutumée, elle vit ses parents au petit-déjeuner et partit faire son programme. Aujourd'hui elle ne travaillait que pendant la matinée donc elle pourrait se reposer durant l'après-midi et jouer un peu dans le jardin, histoire de changer un peu d'air et de méditer sur ce qu'elle va faire après s'être reposée. Mais pour l'instant, Ciel devra surtout penser à ses études.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Sebastian fut convoqué dans le bureau du père. Ce dernier affichait une mine grave, il semblerait que quelque chose de mauvais était sur le point d'arriver mais ceci ne perturba pas pour le moins du monde pour Sebastian, bien au contraire, il savait que cette «chose» allait lui être bénéfique.<p>

_ Vous m'avez demandé, Monsieur ?

_ En effet... J'ai besoin de toi, Sebastian.

_ Bien, Monsieur. Je vous offrirais toujours mon aide, peu importe ce que vous me demandez, je _l'exécuterais_. Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? Répondit Sebastian avec un sourire narquois.

_ Une missive de la Reine. Tu devrais être au courant des nouvelles n'est-ce pas ? Fit Vincent en fixant les yeux sanguins du majordome.

_ Parlez-vous des meurtres de jeunes filles à Londres, Monsieur ?

_ Oui, ceci a attristé le cœur de la Reine. Elle aimerait que j'intervienne et résous l'affaire puisque Scotland Yard n'a toujours pas réussi à attraper le coupable. J'aimerais donc que tu ailles régler ce problème à ma place Sebastian, je compte sur toi car l'honneur des Phantomhive sera sali si nous échouons.

_ Yes, My Lord. Si le majordome de la famille Phantomhive n'était pas capable d'une telle chose, que ferions-nous ?

_ Très bien, alors d'après les informations que m'a transmit la Reine, les victimes sont essentiellement des jeunes filles de la haute société. Elles étaient toutes sur le point de se marier quand elles ont été assassinés. Je pense que cela doit être l'une des raisons pour avoir commis ces meurtres. J'ai moi-même mené ma petite enquête, il semblerait que les jeunes filles ont été assassinées dans des endroits dont elles n'ont jamais fréquenté qui plus est, elles étaient plus tôt à un bal donné par la même personne, le Vicomte de Druitt. Et d'après les témoignages, elles étaient toutes accompagnées sans aucune exception par cet hôte. Donc tu devrais penser comme je pense n'est-ce-pas Sebastian ?

_ En effet Monsieur, il semblerait que notre attention soit tourné vers ce Vicomte de Druitt. Il va donc falloir enquêter sur lui.

_ Oui, et d'après mes sources il donne un dernier bal de la saison dans exactement deux jours. Il faudra donc que tu y participes pour pouvoir enquêter mais le problème est que ses fêtes sont quelque peu... _Spéciales_.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par... _Spéciales_ ?

_ Hum... Le vicomte n'invite que des couples, et au dernières nouvelles tu n'es pas fiancé ou marié. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de partenaire pour toi.

Sebastian ricana en entendant une telle réplique, ce qui surpris un peu Vincent. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle alors que la situation était tellement sérieuse ?

_ Sebastian... Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Je viens de te dire que tu n'avais pas de partenaire pour pouvoir t'infiltrer. Il n'y a rien de drôle dans mes propos, c'est des plus sérieux Sebastian.

_ Veuillez me pardonner pour l'impolitesse dont j'ai fais preuve mais nous avons une partenaire.

_ Pardon ? Et qui ? Demanda le chef de la famille surpris, lui qui cherchait pendant des heures, il n'a fallut que de quelques secondes pour Sebastian de trouver une partenaire.

Et à cette question le sourire de Sebastian s'élargit. Vincent resta sérieux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser un peu. Qu'allait donc préparer son majordome ? Voyant l'impatience de Vincent, Sebastian répondit à la question avec un sourire plus que sournois sur le visage. Comment allait réagir le maître des lieux ? Sebastian allait se délecter des réactions du père et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette idée...

* * *

><p>Comme prévu, Ciel passa l'après midi dans le vaste jardin de sa maison. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le soleil ou la chaleur, mais pour une fois ceci lui fit le plus grand bien. Ciel était assis dans le jardin contemplant le ciel bleu. Ciel pouvait sentir le doux vent sur ses joues faisant virevolter ses cheveux, il pouvait aussi entendre le chant des oiseaux, une douce mélodie. Ciel était à l'aise et aimait admirer ce ciel, le ciel qu'il contemplait autrefois avec ses parents. Alors que Ciel admirait le ciel dans l'herbe, il y avait aussi quelqu'un qui l'admirait, et cette personne c'était notre cher majordome Sebastian. Il était là pour l'à prévenir, mais il fut complètement arrêté dans son élan quand il vit le doux visage de Ciel. Sans le remarquer, il souriait lui aussi, paisiblement. C'était assez étrange de le voir ainsi, mais depuis qu'il était avec cette Lady, il se sentait plus apaisé et il pouvait voir à quel point cette Lady était différente des autres. Elle était la seule qui arrivait à le mettre dans cette état. Mais assez rêvassé, il faut l'à prévenir et tout de suite, alors il toussota et Ciel sortit de sa transe pour regarder l'origine de ce bruit.<p>

_ Ah ! Sebastian... Tu m'as fais peur ! Déclara Ciel tout en se relevant rapidement et époussetant sa robe. Sebastian ricana sournoisement en entendant la remarque de sa jeune maîtresse rendant la concernée mal-à-l'aise.

_ Veillez m'excuser Oujo-sama, je ne voulais point vous effrayer... Acceptez-vous mes plus sincères excuses ? Demanda le majordome en faisant une parfaite courbette.

_ A-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que je les accepte, telle doit se comporter une Lady. Répondit sèchement Ciel, il avait bien compris que son majordome cherchait à se moquer de lui. Sebastian ricana légèrement en voyant la petite moue boudeuse de sa maîtresse.

_ Bien, si vous voulez bien oublier ce petit incident, nous allons de ce pas partir du manoir pour au moins deux jours entiers.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Nous devons retourner à une des villas de vacances de Londres pour une certaine course de votre père.

_ Une certaine course de mon père ? Tu veux dire plutôt une missive de la Reine n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Oya Oya... Vous êtes au courant des activités de votre père ?

_ Bien évidement ! Même si je ne peux le succéder, je suis au courant de ce qu'il fait et du rôle qu'il doit endosser !

_ … Je vois. Ceci est fort admirable de votre part, Oujo-sama. Vous avez tout à fait raison, nous partons pour une missive de la Reine d'Angleterre sur ordre de votre père.

_ Très bien. Tu m'expliqueras en détails la mission et mon rôle dans cette mission durant le trajet.

_ Bien évidemment Oujo-sama. Si vous voulez bien me suivre... Et Sebastian tendit la main à la jeune Lady qui n'hésita pas à la prendre.

Tout deux partirent du jardin pour aller vers le carrosse où toutes les affaires de la Lady étaient déjà présente. Ciel fut d'abord surpris de voir cette initiative mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux et monta dans le carrosse avec l'aide de son majordome. Dès que Ciel fut confortablement installé, Sebastian prit la siège de devant pour pouvoir parler face à face avec sa jeune maîtresse. À peine le carrosse commença à bouger, le silence qui régnait entre les deux passagers finit par se briser grâce à la voix rauque de Sebastian.

_ Bien Oujo-sama. Si vous me le permettez je vais vous expliquer nos devoirs à Londres.

_ Je suis toute ouïe.

_ Êtes-vous au courant des meurtres en série à Londres ?

_ Tu veux dire ceux où de nombreuses jeune filles ont été assassinées ?

_ En effet, la Reine a demandé d'enquêter sur ce sujet et de le résoudre.

_ Je vois et comme mon père est trop occupé, il nous envoi sur cette enquête est-ce cela ?

_ Vous avez quasiment vu juste sauf que votre père ne pouvait pas vraiment se déplacer et puis cela n'était pas nécessaire qu'il vienne puisque nous avons essentiellement besoin de vous.

_ Que veux-tu dire par "essentiellement besoin de moi" ?

_ Si vous voulez bien, je vais tout vous expliquez en détails.

_ … Très bien, je t'écoute.

_ Comme vous êtes au courant, des jeunes filles ont été assassinées de manière plutôt horrible. Nous avons remarqué que ces Ladies ont toutes été éliminées dans des endroits qu'elles n'ont jamais fréquentés, et qu'elles ont été présentes à des bals donnés par le Vicomte de Druitt et qu'elles étaient en sa compagnie durant tout le bal d'après des témoignages. Toutes ces demoiselles ont aussi en commun quelque chose: elles étaient sur le point de se marier. C'est pour cela que nous allons au dernier bal de la saison que le vicomte va donner dans deux jours.

_ Il va donc falloir s'infiltrer chez ce Vicomte... Mais pourquoi ai-je un quelconque rapport dans cette histoire ? Tu peux très bien le faire toi-même non ?

_ Vous avez tout à fais juste, je pourrais mener l'enquête moi-même mais il y a un petit problème. Le Vicomte de Druitt n'accepte que les personnes qui sont fiancés ou en couple. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous.

_ Et donc... Je dois jouer le rôle de... Fiancée ? Avec toi ?

_ Tout à fait. De toute façon, vous êtes obligée de jouer la comédie puisque votre père a déjà prévenu le vicomte. Donc vous serez obligée de vous présenter à sa fête en tant que fiancée.

_ Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Je vais devoir jouer la comédie et être fiancée avec _**TOI**_ ? Mais comment le pourrais-je ? Et puis... Je ne te serai d'aucune utili- Mais Ciel fut coupé quand un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres. Il rougit alors vivement en voyant le sourire charmeur de son majordome.

_ Vous me serez d'un grand secours avec votre charme. Et puis, vous pourrez parfaitement jouer la comédie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout !

_ Mais ! Moi je n'ai pas envie de faire tout cela ! En plus, il se peut qu'on me tue ! Et je n'en ai aucune envie.

_ Cela est fort probable, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous protégerai au péril de ma vie. Alors je vous en prie, faites-le au moins pour votre père. Fit Sebastian tout en s'agenouillant et en prenant la main de Ciel. Cette dernière rougit vivement et détourna le regard tout en ajoutant:

_ Bon bon, je le fais pour mon père. Mais ne te méprends pas ! Je ne suis pas douée pour toutes ces choses et il se peut que je te gêne. Alors n'espère pas trop de moi !

_ Je suis sûr que vous serez parfaite, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela My Lady. Alors acceptez-vous de devenir ma fiancée ?

_ … O-Oui... Répondit timidement Ciel. Il ne comprit pourquoi son cœur battait si rapidement.

_ Je vous en remercie Oujo-sama. C'est le plus grand des honneurs pour moi. Répondit Sebastian avec joie. Il aimait vraiment cette idée sans une réelle raison d'ailleurs.

_ … Ciel ne savait trop quoi dire à part juste que son cœur allait exploser si son majordome continuait à le regardait ainsi. Chose qu'il fit puisqu'il est retourné s'assoir.

Ciel vit alors son majordome regarder paisiblement le paysage défiler. Il trouvait que son visage était magnifique, son regard envoûtant et son petit sourire charmeur... Bref il était tout simplement beau. Et à cette idée, Ciel rougit vivement et détourna le regard. Pourquoi était-il en train de l'admirer ? Et surtout... Pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite quand il regardait son majordome ?

* * *

><p>Ils étaient finalement arrivés à la villa au bout de longues heures. Ciel put finalement descendre avec l'aide de Sebastian. Dès qu'il mit un pied au sol, tout les regards étaient sur lui ainsi que son majordome. Il n'était pas banal de voir une aussi joli Lady accompagnée d'un majordome aussi bien habillé dans les rues de Londres. Ceci dérangeait quelque peu la jeune Lady en question, mais elle partit en direction de sa villa avec son majordome sur les talons. la Lady eut du mal à reconnaître la demeure, ceci faisait fort longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans ses lieux. La demeure lui paraissait plus petite et le décors avait l'air différent depuis son enfance, elle avait du mal à se retrouver et se perdait dans le décors encore inconnu pour elle. Sebastian le remarqua et l'aida à se diriger vers sa chambre pour la mettre un peu plus à l'aise, ce qui arrangea Ciel. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu gêné par cette initiative, et dire que c'est sa demeure mais il faut qu'il soit aidé par son majordome pour ne pas se perdre... Quel ironie du sort ! Après de longues minutes de marche, ils rejoignirent finalement la chambres de la jeune Lady et alors que le majordome s'apprêtait à l'aider à se changer, Ciel l'arrêta.<p>

_ N-Non ! Ça devrait aller Sebastian ! Ne me change pas ! Demanda Ciel tout en étant rouge.

_ Mais Oujo-sama, si je vous change cela ira plus rapidement et puis vous serez bien plus à l'aise. Répondit alors Sebastian tout en regardant la jeune fille avec des yeux faussement attristés.

_ O-oui... Mais je peux le faire moi-même Sebastian, alors arrête !

_ J'insiste Oujo-sama, vous ne devrez pas avoir honte, je fermerais mes yeux ainsi je ne pourrai voir votre nudité. Mais il vaudrait mieux que vous vous laissiez faire Oujo-sama. Déclara alors Sebastian en fixant la jeune Lady.

_ N-Non Sebastian ! Je t'assure, je peux le faire moi-même ! Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper d'autres choses dans la villa. Ciel était encore plus rouge en entendant ces propos. C'était surtout qu'il avait peur qu'il découvre son secret.

_ Mais Oujo-sama...

_ C'est un ordre Sebastian, va t'occuper des autres tâches de la demeure ! Coupa sèchement Ciel avec un regard déterminé.

_ Yes, My Lady. Répondit alors Sebastian, tout en s'inclinant vers l'avant avec une main sur le cœur.

Et sur ces mots il partit rapidement en laissant la Lady gêné et rouge. Sebastian ricana légèrement du comportement de la jeune fille quand il sortit de la pièce, il trouvait ce comportement touchant mais bon, il faut qu'il obéisse à son ordre et est donc partit s'occuper des autres tâches. Ciel lui se changea avec le cœur complètement chamboulé, et décida finalement de laisser de côté cette situation pour dormir et avoir l'esprit un peu plus clair pour sa mission.

* * *

><p>Le jour J était finalement arrivé. Le bal du Vicomte de Druitt était pour ce soir, et Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu anxieux, comment pourrait-il jouer parfaitement la comédie ? Bon il est vrai que pendant les deux jours où il était dans la demeure, il avait reçut un entraînement intensif, surtout au niveau danse. Mais... Arriverait-il aujourd'hui ? Là était le problème. Finalement, Ciel soupira longuement et décida de sortir avec la robe que son majordome lui avait préparé. Quand il vit son majordome, il fut agréablement surpris. Il avait un autre costume, toujours noir, mais il avait troqué sa cravate pour un ruban et il portait des lunettes. Il était quelque peu différent mais il restait très beau malgré tout. Ciel rougit en voyant la silhouette de Sebastian, pourquoi son cœur battait aussi rapidement ? Mais il fut couper dans ses pensés quand il entendit la voix maintenant familière de son majordome.<p>

_ Êtes-vous prête Oujo-sama ? Dit Sebastian tout en s'approchant de sa maîtresse.

_ Oh...! Oui, je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller Sebastian. Commença Ciel en fixant Sebastian.

_ Bien, alors si vous permettez... Il tendit alors son bras pour que Ciel puisse mettre son bras, chose que fit ce dernier.

_ Ne soyez donc pas aussi crispée Oujo-sama. Faîtes comme d'habitude et tout ira bien. Fit Sebastian tout en l'aidant à entrer dans le carrosse.

_ J-je le sais... C'est juste que je ne suis pas à l'aise.

_ _**Ne faîtes pas attention aux autres, ne regardez que moi, n'écoutez pas ce que dise les autres, il faut que vous m'écoutiez moi et moi seul.**_ Dit d'une voix sensuelle Sebastian rendant la jeune encore plus rouge.

_ O-oui ! Ça va, j'ai compris. Le visage de Ciel s'empourpra encore plus.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer, si vous voulez bien, je ferais en sorte que vous vous rapprochiez un peu du vicomte pour que vous puissiez voir ce qu'il compte faire ce soir. Et je vous en pris, ne faîtes pas cette tête, ceci ne met pas en valeur votre visage... Surtout si vous êtes en danger, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je viendrais à votre secours.

_ Comment pourrais-tu me trouver si je ne suis plus au bal ?

_ Si le majordome de la famille Phantomhive n'était pas capable de faire cela, que ferions-nous ?

_ Bon, très bien. Je le ferais quand je le pourrai alors tâche d'être à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Yes, My Lady.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la discussion. Ciel savait ce qu'il risquait en étant dans le bal, mais puisqu'il n'avait plus le choix autant le faire correctement. Malgré tout, son visage ne cessait de s'assombrir en pensant que le pire pouvait arriver. Voyant cela, le majordome commença à caresser la joue de Ciel qui fut surpris par ce geste attentionné. Dès qu'il tourna son regard, il vit un doux sourire sur le visage de son majordome et ceci le fit encore plus rougir. Au moment où il allait protesté et crié sur lui, le carrosse s'arrête. Sebastian prit la main de sa Lady et tout deux partirent en direction de la demeure du Vicomte de Druitt. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de bal, ils virent surtout de nombreux couples mais pas la personne qu'ils désiraient voir, au plus grand malheur du couple. Ciel marchait en compagnie de son "fiancé" sous le regard surpris des autres couples. Il pouvait parfaitement entendre les murmures des autres personnes comme: "Tu as vu cette Lady ? Elle est magnifique !"; "Son fiancé est vraiment beau !"; "Ce couple est tout simplement parfait, ils forment tout les deux un prestigieux couple, je me demande qui peuvent-ils être..." En entendant de tels propos, Ciel ne put s'empêcher de rougir bien que leurs propos soit peut-être vrai, ils n'étaient pas réellement un couple et puis... Il était un garçon et ceci le dérangeait un peu. Sebastian remarqua l'attitude du jeune et décida de l'emmener vers le balcon, chose qui détendit un peu la jeune fille puisque là où ils se dirigeaient il n' y avait personne. Ciel reprit un d'air frais et retrouva son calme, dire que son majordome jouait son fiancé... Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus. Quand Sebastian finit par lui parler avec un sourire chaleureux.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous Oujo-sama ?

_ Mieux... Je pense que j'étais un peu trop tendue.

_ Je dirais plutôt que vous avez les oreilles qui traînent...

_ Que... ?

_ En effet, si vous étiez dans cet état c'était à cause des propos que vous avez entendu n'est-ce-pas ?

_ …

_ Je prends votre silence pour un oui. Je vous avais pourtant dis de _**n'écoutez que moi**_. Déclara alors Sebastian tout en prenant le visage de sa maîtresse dans ses mains.

_ Mais... Ce n'est pas comme si je...! Le visage de Ciel s'empourpra et son cœur s'accéléra en voyant le visage de son majordome se rapprocher du sien.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas... _**Je ne laisserai personne vous voler à moi... Vous êtes ma maîtresse à moi et à personne d'autre**_. Alors veuillez ne plus prêter attention à ce qu'ils disent, sinon vous ne serez pas capable de faire comme prévu, entendu ? Susurra le ténébreux dans l'oreille de la jeune Lady. Ciel frémit en sentant le souffle chaud sur son oreille et surtout en entendant de telles paroles.

_ Q-Q-Que ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! C'est toi qui m'appartiens, alors n'oublie pas à qui tu parles ! Je te rassure, je ne me laisserais plus perturbée par les autres alors arrête cette mascarade ! Répondit Ciel tout en poussant légèrement Sebastian qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Dans notre situation actuelle, je peux très bien vous parlez ainsi puisque je suis votre "fiancé" mais puisqu'il semble que vous avez compris votre erreur, nous pouvons reprendre notre recherche. Dit alors Sebastian avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres tout en se relevant et en regardant le bal.

Et alors que Ciel s'apprêtait à sermonner son majordome, ils entendirent tout deux une musique, la valse. Ciel tourna sa tête et vit alors tout les couples valser sur la douce musique. Il semblerait qu'il va falloir danser à présent ! Et au plus grand désespoir de Ciel, il fut contraint de danser avec les autres car son majordome était parvenu à voir le Vicomte de Druitt à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sebastian menait la danse alors que Ciel suivait avec perfection les pas de son fiancé pour une fois. Ciel ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, non il ne voyait plus que le regard envoutant de Sebastian, mais remarquant qu'il était absorbé par son regard, Ciel rougit vivement et détourna son regard pour chercher le Vicomte qui d'ailleurs lui aussi l'observait. Mais Ciel ne put regarder plus longtemps le jeune homme que son fiancé prit sa tête et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ciel rougit encore en voyant le sourire charmeur de son majordome, qui lui, semblait complètement envouté par le charme de sa maîtresse. La danse se passa à la perfection, au plus grand bonheur du couple, alors que Ciel allait demander à Sebastian de lui prendre un rafraîchissement, il entendit des applaudissements derrière son dos.

_ En voilà une belle danse ! Et puis cette beauté... Vous êtes aussi belle qu'un rouge-gorge ! Commença la voix inconnue tout en continuant à applaudir.

_ Oh ! Vicomte de Druitt ! C'est un honneur de vous voir. Fit Ciel tout en faisant une révérence au jeune vicomte.

_ C'est un plus grand honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer mon rouge-gorge ! Fit le Vicomte tout en faisant une bise sur le dos de la main de la Lady.

_ Hum Hum... ! Si vous voulez bien Oujo-sama, je vais vous chercher quelques rafraîchissements. Déclara Sebastian avec un regard plus brûlant que jamais.

_ Heu... O-oui, merci Sebastian. Ciel fut surpris de voir un tel regard, mais il ne put rien dire puisque son fiancé était déjà partit.

_ Il vous vouvoie ? Reprit alors le vicomte surpris.

_ Oh ! En-en effet ! J'apprécie la politesse donc mon fiancé se doit de me vouvoyer.

_ Je vois ! Il vous donne un magnifique surnom mon rouge-gorge. Si vous n' étiez pas déjà fiancé avec ce jeune homme, je vous aurai depuis longtemps demandé en mariage !

_ J-J'apprécie beaucoup ce compliment Vicomte de Druitt, mais voyez-vous cher Vicomte je m'ennuie... Même mon fiancé n'arrive à me satisfaire, alors pourriez vous me montrer un divertissement Vicomte ? Si vous arrivez à me satisfaire, il se peut que je change mes fiançailles.

_ Oh ~! Vous êtes quelqu'un d'égoïste n'est-ce pas mon rouge-gorge ? Déclara le vicomte en se rapprochant de la jeune fille et en la tenant par la taille.

_ … Ciel crut pendant un moment tuer le Vicomte. C'était tout simplement horrible, déjà qu'il devait jouer la comédie, c'était quelque chose de tout simplement déshonorable mais là... C'était la plus pire chose qui lui arrivait, mais pour l'instant mieux vaut continuer la comédie avant qu'il ne remarque quelque chose.

_ Très bien, puisque vous voulez que je vous montre des divertissements, pourquoi ne pas me suivre dans l'un de mes _appartements_ _secret_ mon petit rouge gorge.

_ Hum... Cette proposition est forte intéressante.

_ Alors vous êtes d'accord mon rouge-gorge ?

_ Oui allons-y !

Et sur ces mots, Ciel et le Vicomte partirent vers l'un des appartements du propriétaire, sous le regard de notre cher majordome. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les suivre, il fut interpellé par quelqu'un qui lui semblait inconnu pour l'instant.

À peine s'était-il retourné que son visage pâlit et son regard montra du dégout, il allait devoir supporter cette... _Chose_. Et ceci n'allait pas être facile même pour notre majordome. Il aurait voulu partir en courant, mais avant même qu'il ne fasse un pas en arrière, il vit déjà la personne sauter sur lui, heureusement pour lui il évita l'attaque juste à temps. Pourquoi a-t-il donc fallu qu'il le rencontre ici et aujourd'hui ?

* * *

><p>Ciel et le Vicomte de Druitt étaient finalement arrivés à leurs destination. Le vicomte entra d'abord suivi de près par la jeune Lady, alors que cette dernière était en train de réfléchir sur la probabilité que le jeune homme en face de lui soit le coupable elle sentit une odeur âcre. Elle trouvait que cette odeur était assez écœurante, il semblait que la salle sentait une odeur sucrée mélangée avec du... Sang ? Tandis qu'elle méditait sur la composition de cette odeur, elle vit le vicomte s'arrêter dans son élan. Soudain sa vue se brouilla et Ciel commença à perdre l'équilibre. Il comprit que l'air était drogué et sans le vouloir il finit par s'endormir, sous le regard amusé du Vicomte de Druitt.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian dut supporter l'énergumène qui l'avait interpellé, Grell Sutcliff. (je sais jamais si ça s'écrit comme ça ! Mais d'après l'OAV c'est comme ça XD) Il ne cessait de papoter avec le majordome qui commençait à perdre de plus en plus sa patience.

_ Ah Sebas-chan ! ~ Quel bonheur de te voir ici ! Qui aurait-cru que tu serais là ? Kya ! Dit Grell tout en suivant Sebastian de très près.

_ Votre bonheur n'est pas partagé. Alors je vous prierai de me laisser tranquille et d'aller voir ailleurs.

_ Oh mais comme tu es glacial ! Mais c'est l'un de tes charmes mon petit Sebas-chan ! ~

_ Bon, je vous en prie Grell-san, allez voir ailleurs ou déguerpissez d'ici car votre présence m'est plus qu'insupportable à présent ! Sebastian commençait vraiment à perdre patience, et puis surtout... Où est passé sa maîtresse ?

_ Allons Sebas-chan ~! Tu es vraiment horrible ! Et puis pourquoi cours-tu après cette jeune humaine complètement pathétique ? Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle ?

_ Comme vous le dîtes Grell-san, vous ne valait guère mieux qu'elle et puis... Mes affaires ne vous regardent pas alors je vous prierai d'arrêter de me suivre.

_ Oh ! Aller ! Laisse là tranquille puisqu'elle va sûrement prendre du bon temps avec ce Vicomte ! Viens plutôt danser et jouer avec moi Sebas-chan ~ ! Fit Grell en prenant le bras de Sebastian pour le retenir et le diriger vers la salle de danse.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas faire tout cela après avoir piétiné ce visage qui est le votre ? Sachez que vous ne m'intéressez guère et surtout... Ma patiente a des limites et vous venez de dépasser les bornes. Donc déguerpissez de ma vue ! Tout en disant cette phrase, il prit Grell dans le couloir, le prit dans ses bras et l'éjecta de la demeure par la vitre. Grell hurla son amour pour Sebastian et ne cessa son charabia pour le majordome complètement dépassé, cet homme est tout bonnement impossible pensa Sebastian...

Mais assez perdu de temps, il faut retrouver sa maîtresse à présent. Le majordome sortit sa montre à gousset, 22h15, il se faisait tard et qui sait ce qui va arriver à sa maîtresse. Il réfléchissait pendant un long moment quand il parvint à sentir l'odeur de Ciel. Un petit sourire esquissa sur ses lèvres et il partit sur cette voie, bien décider à revoir la princesse emprisonnée. Notre majordome pressa le pas, il était inquiet de ne toujours pas avoir retrouvé sa jeune «fiancée». D'habitude, ceci ne l'affectait guère puisqu'il avait l'habitude mais là, il ressentait de la crainte mais pourquoi ? Qui plus est, il avait remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas voir Ciel avec cet homme, bien que ce soit pour la mission, il avait du mal à regarder la scène mais pourquoi ? Tout en cherchant, Sebastian réfléchissait à la question, le temps presse et si sa Lady était déjà morte ? Comment allait-il faire ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il une certaine douleur au niveau du cœur ? En pensant à ces dernières questions, notre ténébreux se mit à courir au fin fond des couloirs...

* * *

><p>Ciel se réveilla difficilement, il fut tiré de son sommeil quand il entendit des murmures. Ciel essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais il ne voyait que le noir, ses yeux étaient sûrement bandés. Il pouvait aussi sentir quelque chose sur tout son corps, comme une couverture ou un draps, mais ceci ne réconfortait pas vraiment le jeune... Il essaya de bouger son corps mais rien à faire, ses mains étaient ligotées au sol ainsi que ses pieds. Ciel réfléchissait à un moyen de s'en sortir et de pouvoir partir, mais étant allongé et cloué au sol, ceci serait plus que difficile. Ciel commençait à se débattre quand il entendit une voix familière, celle du Vicomte de Druitt.<p>

_ Ladies and Gentlemen, je suis ravi de vous revoir aussi ce soir à ma soirée privée ! Aujourd'hui nous avons un article de choix ! Une jeune Lady ayant les yeux aussi pures que les océans avec des cheveux aussi profond qu'une vaste forêt ! Ce soir, je vais la disséquer devant vos yeux ! Ainsi vous pourrez tous avoir un organe de votre choix et faire tout ce dont vous voulez avec ! Commençons donc la cérémonie si vous voulez bien ! Tout en récitant son discours il enleva le drap qui était posé sur le corps de Ciel.

Dès que Ciel sentit un courant d'air passer sur son visage, il entendit de forts applaudissements venant des personnes d'à côté, il semblerait que ce soit le public. Ciel commençait à sentir l'anxiété en lui, et entendre tout ces gens l'acclamer ne l'aidait pas. Ciel chercha à se débattre et à se détacher de l'emprise du Vicomte, cette fois c'est sûr, le vicomte était le coupable ! Ciel sentit une main sur sa joue, et commençait à sentir quelque chose de pointu au niveau de son cou, il était sur le point de mourir... Sous les yeux de tous ces gens émerveillés et surtout sans avoir pu connaître quoi que ce soit de son majordome. Dès qu'il pensa à son majordome Ciel se rappela du conseil que lui avait donné Sebastian: "Surtout si vous êtes en danger, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je viendrai à votre secours." Quand il sentit la pointe s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa gorge Ciel hurla la seule chose qui lui est venu à l'esprit: " SEBASTIAN VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! C'EST UN ORDRE !" À peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit un fort courant d'air traverser la salle éteignant toutes les bougies présentes. Ciel entendit des cris et des bruits lourds, comme si des choses tombaient, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait et surtout savoir pourquoi la lame qui était à son cou n'y était plus à présent. Le vicomte n'avait pas crié de surprise, il voulait même continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Est-ce que c'est son majordome qui était intervenu ? Il allait bientôt connaître la réponse. Finalement le courant d'air finit par se dissiper, la flamme des bougies revint et le silence se fit dans la salle tandis que Ciel commençait à s'impatienter. Patience qui fut récompensée puisque tout ses liens furent finalement enlevés, il se releva et massa ses poignées engourdis et alors qu'il allait enlevé son bandeau il sentit deux bras puissant l'enlacer. Il rougit vivement à la chaleur ressentit et surtout à l'odeur qu'il connaissait que trop bien... Il était bien là, son majordome était prêt de lui et l'enlaçait. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Au moment où Ciel allait lui poser la question, Sebastian se releva et enleva finalement le bandeau. Il affichait un sourire soulagé, ce qui surpris un peu Ciel, il était certes en danger de mort mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Sebastian le fit descendre de la table alors que Ciel regardait tout autours de lui, des corps gisaient au sol avec parmi eux celui du Vicomte. Ils semblaient tous simplement évanouis au plus grand soulagement de Ciel, alors qu'il continuait à observer la salle Ciel se sentit soudain soulevé et fut porté comme une princesse. Il rougit vivement en voyant le visage de Sebastian plus proche et surtout son sourire, ce qui amusa le ténébreux.

_ Allons allons Oujo-sama, vous n'avez pas à être gênée puisque nous sommes encore «fiancés»...! Déclara Sebastian en voyant le visage de sa maîtresse s'empourprer encore plus.

_ L-La ferme ! B-Bref, as-tu appelé les renforts ?

_ En effet Oujo-sama, ils ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tardé à arriver. Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerai que vous fermiez les yeux...

_ Pourquoi devrai-je le faire ? Demanda Ciel en étant surpris d'une telle demande de son majordome.

_ Chut... ! C'est un secret. Répondit les majordome en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune Lady qui rougit encore plus au contact.

_ Bon, puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment... Alliant le geste à la parole, Ciel ferma les yeux.

Ciel s'accrocha fermement à Sebastian quand il sentit le corps de Sebastian bouger et un fort courant passait sur son visage... Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait mais ayant promis de fermer les yeux il ne pouvait savoir ce que faisait son majordome. Tout ce que Ciel savait c'était qu'il était bien dans ses bras, rien de plus rien de moins, bien que cela soit perturbant pour notre jeune homme, il se sentait en sécurité avec lui, il pouvait se laisser aller dans ces bras plus que réconfortant. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Ciel finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son majordome qui le transportait vers la demeure sous la pleine lune.

* * *

><p>_ Oujo-sama... Il est l'heure de vous réveillez.<p>

_ Oui... Fit Ciel tout en s'asseyant contre le coussin.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui Oujo-sama ? Demanda Sebastian en lui servant le thé avec le journal.

_ B-Bien... Ciel se rappela de la nuit dernière. _Ils étaient finalement arrivés à la demeure pendant que Ciel dormait. Sebastian trouvait cela bien drôle de voir la jeune Lady dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Alors qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, il l'a porta vers sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Le majordome s'apprêtait à la changer mais il se souvint du comportement que sa maîtresse avait eu il y avait de cela deux jours. Ne voulant aucunement frustrer la jeune fille, Sebastian la réveilla doucement et lui demanda de se changer avant de se coucher... Et sur ces mots il partit. _Ciel ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

_ Vous m'en voyez soulagé, mais j'ai bien peur que votre comportement risque de changer en regardant les nouvelles.

_ Ah bon ? Que veux-tu dire par là... ? Dès que Ciel vit le titre du journal, en effet son humeur avait complètement changé.

Un autre meurtre a été commis alors que le Vicomte de Druitt avait été envoyé en prison. Une autre femme avait été tué pour d'obscures raisons, mais Ciel ne comprit pas sur le coup pourquoi y avait-il encore eu un meurtre. Le Vicomte n'était donc pas le coupable malgré qu'il ait faillit le tuer ? Et puis cette jeune fille... Ciel se rappelait parfaitement qu'elle était présente durant le bal mais elle n'avait jamais eu aucun contact avec le Vicomte de Druitt. Alors qui pouvait-être le coupable si ce n'était pas lui ? Et quelles sont les raisons qui motivent ce meurtrier pour commettre de tels actes ? Alors que Ciel réfléchit longuement, Sebastian le coupa en lui adressant la parole.

_ Oujo-sama ?

_ Oui Sebastian ?

_ Il me semble que les nouvelles vous ont fortes déplus, me tromperais-je ?

_ Tu as raison, en fait je ne comprends pas comment nous avions pu nous tromper de personne puisque toutes les pistes nous menaient au Vicomte de Druitt... Ceci me perturbe.

_ Je comprends parfaitement votre tourment et en effet cela paraît impossible _pour un humain_ de commettre ce crime alors qu'il était en prison la nuit-même...

_ Mais qui cela peut-il bien être si ce n'est pas le vicomte ? Réfléchit Ciel en posant un doigt sur son menton avec un air pensif.

_ Si vous permettez Oujo-sama, je pense avoir ma propre idée.

_ Ah bon ? Et qui cela peut-être alors ?

_ Hum... Il vaudrait mieux que je ne vous en dise pas plus. Laissez moi simplement agir, je devrais pouvoir régler ce problème ce soir.

_ Mais-

_ Ceci n'est pas digne d'une Lady d'insister Oujo-sama. Si votre mère voyait un comportement aussi révoltant vous vous ferez sûrement réprimandée. Sermonna Sebastian avec un sourire hypocrite au lèvres.

_ … J'ai compris... Je te laisse t'occuper de cette affaire mais promet-moi de la résoudre ce-soir !

_ Yes, My Lady. Répondit sur le champ Sebastian en posant un genoux à terre et la main sur le cœur.

_ Tu peux disposer. Dit alors Ciel en détournant son regard.

Et sur ces mots, il se releva, s'inclina et partit sans aucun bruit. Ciel ne comprenait plus rien, il avait beau réfléchir à une explication, il ne trouvait rien, aucune logique à ce problème. Ciel était du genre perspicace et intelligent mais, là, il ne voyait rien... Et comment son majordome, dont il ne connait pratiquement rien, allait résoudre une telle affaire ? Son majordome avait beau être doué, cette affaire était des plus complexes et en plus l'honneur des Phantomhive était en jeu, s'il s'avère que cette enquête n'était toujours pas résolu, elle sera salie. Mais pouvait-il faire confiance à un simple majordome ? Pensant qu'il avait assez méditer sur le sujet, il se changea... Le jeune Ciel sentait que la journée sera longue et que ses questions resteront sans réponses.

Et comme l'avait prédit Ciel, la journée se passa longuement. Il avait beau poser des questions il arrivait toujours à détourner le sujet ou à faire autre chose. Ceci dérangeait la jeune Lady et Sebastian le voyait parfaitement mais en tant que majordome, il se devait de ne rien dire à sa maîtresse s'il voulait l'à protéger du danger. Le plus jeune savait que son majordome gardait le silence pour le protéger mais il aimerait savoir ce qu'il y a de si dangereux pour qu'il garde le silence, d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il aurait pu lui ordonner de répondre à ses questions... Pourtant Ciel ne l'avait pas fait car il avait quand même confiance en son majordome, peu importe à quel point il était mystérieux et étrange il était quand même son sauveur et quelqu'un de confiance. Ciel soupira longuement, il n'aimait vraiment pas quand son majordome réagissait comme cela, il préférait de loin la veille. En repensant à la veille, Ciel rougit légèrement et détourna le regard de son majordome. Cette situation était trop embarrassante, dormir sur un domestique comme lui... Ciel s'était vraiment relâché ces derniers temps, il fallait maintenant qu'il arrête d'agir ainsi mais pourquoi avait-il tellement de mal à garder son calme quand il était en sa présence ? Finalement Ciel partit et s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant le jeune domestique surpris. Sebastian ne comprenait pas le soudain comportement de sa maîtresse, serait-ce à cause de lui si elle était ainsi ? Pourquoi la voir ainsi lui faisait un peu mal ?

* * *

><p>La soirée arriva finalement au plus grand malheur de Ciel qui voulait toujours savoir ce qu'allait faire Sebastian. Alors que Ciel avait prévu de suivre Sebastian durant la nuit, ce dernier prédit l'action de sa jeune maîtresse et décida de fermer à clef toutes les portes et fenêtres de la demeure. Au moment du coucher, le majordome rappela bien à le jeune Lady de rester dans cette villa quoi qu'il arrive, la concernée hocha simplement la tête, mais comme Sebastian prenait toujours beaucoup de précaution, il mit dans le verre d'eau de la jeune fille un puissant somnifère. Il sera tranquille pendant un bon moment pensa-t-il. Dès que Ciel finit de boire le verre, il eut une soudaine envie de dormir et bien qu'il cherchait à s'en débarrasser il finit par s'endormir sous le regard amusé du domestique. Sebastian partit finalement et ferma tous les accès à clefs, il allait devoir se diriger vers l'une des rues sombres de Londres alors autant ne pas trop perdre de temps. Le ténébreux avait bien une petite idée du meurtrier, mais pour l'instant il ne fallait pas trop faire de suppositions puisque celui qu'il avait suspecté était innocent... Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, Sebastian arriva enfin à l'endroit du «futur crime» et à son plus grand bonheur, la victime était encore vivante enfin pour l'instant. Il décida de suivre la proie jusqu'à ce que son prédateur décide de se montrer ce qui dura au moins une bonne heure quand enfin il vit la jeune fille se faire atrocement assassinée par une tronçonneuse des plus suspectes. Dès que la lady tomba à terre, Sebastian entendit une voix aigüe qu'il connaissait que trop bien.<p>

_ Et voilà ! Encore une de moins ! Tout ceci commence à devenir lassant ! S'écria la personne tout en baillant et en s'étirant.

_ C'était bien ce que je pensais. Vous étiez le coupable n'est-ce-pas Grell-san ? Déclara Sebastian avec un ton sombre tout en sortant de sa cachette.

_ Kya~ ! Sebas-chan ! Tu es finalement venu ! Tu sais que je t'attends depuis longtemps ? Mais ça en valait le coup puisque maintenant tu es là pour m'aimer !

_ Qui voudrait d'un énergumène comme vous ? Rétorqua Sebastian avec un air de dégoût. Il ne comprendra jamais ce genre de personne...

_ J'adore quand tu es aussi froid avec moi mon Sebas-chan ! Et inutile de le cacher ~ Je sais que tu es fou de moi et c'est très compréhensible !

_ J'aimerais que vous évitiez de dire de telles propos aussi dégoûtant quand je travaille... ! Vous êtes une personne écœurante, mais passons. Vous êtes bien le meurtrier de ces jeunes Ladies n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oh la la ~! Il arrive des fois où tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! Oui c'est moi qui me suis occupée de toutes ces horreurs, tu ne les trouves pas plus belle quand elles baignent dans leurs propre sang ~? Je ne pouvais me permettre de laisser ces jeunes filles connaître le bonheur avant moi voyons ! Donc je me suis vengée, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ~?

_ En plus d'être un sale voyeur vos goûts sont TRÈS douteux !

_ Allons allons, je ne fais que mon travail de shinigami Sebas-chan ! Mais dis moi, où est donc passée ta chipie de maîtresse ?

_ Ma maîtresse n'a pas pu venir à cause d'un _imprévu _et je vous prierai de ne pas parler de ma maîtresse aussi grossièrement Grell-san ! Répondit sèchement Sebastian en lançant un regard meurtrier au dieu de la mort.

_ J'aime ce regard brûlant Sebas-chan, il me glace le dos mais pourtant arrive à faire brûler tout mon corps ! Tu es magnifique Sebas-chan ! Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir d'enfants avec moi ?

_ Arrêtez vos sottises, vous m'écœurez... ! En plus c'est biologiquement impossible alors cessez toutes ces enfantillages !

_ Oui Sebas-chan, continu ! Tu m'excites ! Donne moi une fessée ! Et bien fort ~ !

_ Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de dégoûtant et de désespérant mon cher Grell-san... Vous m'en voyez navré mais je vais mettre fin à cette petite discussion et au passage votre existence !

_ Kya ! Oui oui ! J'aime ! J'aime ! Continu tes menaces ! Tu m'excites ~ !

_ Vous êtes répugnant... ! À force de vous entendre, je n'ai plus aucune envie de vous tuer... !

_ Allons, mon cher Sebas-chan ! Tu n'as pas à me tuer puisque je serais là pour toi et pour l'éternité !

_ Vous feriez mieux de me laisser en dehors de votre vie !

_ NON ! L'amour est la chose la plus importante dans cette vie ! Alors je ne peux abandonner l'amour de me vie qui n'est autre que toi ~ !

Sebastian soupira longuement en entendant des propos aussi stupide tandis que Grell n'arrêtait pas de se dandiner l'arrière tout en disant des propos complètement incompréhensible. Sebastian n'aimait vraiment pas cet énergumène, non il préférait de loin sa jeune maîtresse. Mais... Depuis quand est-il autant obsédé par cette jeune humaine ? Son visage ne cessait d'apparaître dans sa tête et il se rappelait parfaitement du sourire qu'avait Ciel, un sourire sincère qui avait réussi à toucher son cœur... Il ne cessait d'y repenser et ceci le perturbait encore plus, mais pour l'instant, il devait obéir à sa maîtresse et agir professionnellement. Alors que Grell était en plein fantasme sur lui et son «Sebas-chan», Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de le frapper en plein visage, la tentation était trop forte. Il mit tellement de force que Grell fut éjecté contre un mur qui était au moins à 10 mètres de lui.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé aussi fort et au visage en plus ? Demanda Grell tout en massant sa joue gonflée.

_ Je vous rappelle que mon rôle ici n'est rien d'autre que de vous exterminer mon cher Grell. Fit alors Sebastian tout en se rapprochant du shinigami avec un sourire sournois et en craquant ses doigts.

* * *

><p>Ciel se réveilla difficilement, il avait bien dormi pour une fois. Quand il se leva, la première chose qu'il vit fut Sebastian tout souriant. Ciel remarqua l'étrange sourire de Sebastian, il semblait content. Soudain, la jeune Lady se rappela de la veille et réprimanda son majordome.<p>

_ Sebastian !

_ Oui Oujo-sama ? Fit Sebastian tout en tendant le thé à sa jeune maîtresse.

_ Pourquoi as-tu mis un somnifère dans mon verre hier ?

_ Allons, qui vous dis que j'ai mis une telle substance dans votre verre ?

_ Je te le demande car il n'était pas normal que je m'endorme aussi rapidement et surtout j'avais sentit un goût différent ! Répondit Ciel tout en buvant le thé que Sebastian lui tendit.

_ Oh ! Vous avez le palais fin Oujo-sama... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le découvriez aussi vite.

_ Bon maintenant que tu l'as avoué dis moi pourquoi !

_ Tout simplement pour ne pas vous mettre en danger. Si je ne m'abuse, hier soir, vous comptiez me suivre durant ma petite escapade n'est-ce-pas ?

_ …

_ Votre silence en dit long, Oujo-sama.

_ Oui bon, je voulais te suivre, c'est vrai. Mais je voulais savoir ce que me cache mon majordome ! J'en ai le droit non ?

_ Il est tout à fais justifiable de votre part Oujo-sama. Mais en tant que votre majordome, je ne pouvais me permettre de vous laisser me suivre, cela aurait été trop dangereux pour vous.

_ … Bon. Alors ? Tu as réussi à l'arrêter hier ? Demanda Ciel tout en faisant une moue boudeuse.

_ Hum... Pas tout à fait, mais voyez par vous-même les nouvelles. Déclara Sebastian en tendant le journal à la jeune fille surprise par sa déclaration.

Ciel regarda le journal et fut surpris, les meurtres avaient enfin cessé mais le coupable s'était enfui. La jeune lady regarda alors son majordome qui était à présent à genoux avec la tête baissée.

_ Que... ? Pourquoi t'agenouilles-tu Sebastian ?

_ Je vous pris d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses Oujo-sama. J'ai commis une erreur impardonnable pour un majordome, je n'ai pas pu arrêter le coupable comme promis...

_ … Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais ordonné d'arrêter le coupable Sebastian. Je t'avais demander de l'à résoudre ! Donc tu as fais simplement ton travail, ne t'en fais pas. Alors relève toi, cela commence à devenir gênant. Ordonna Ciel en ayant la teinte un peu rouge, il ne voulait pas que son majordome soit comme maintenant, ceci le blessait un peu.

_ Je vous en suis très reconnaissant Oujo-sama. Je vous promet de ne plus vous décevoir à l'avenir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore des devoirs à accomplir. Fit Sebastian tout en se relevant et en s'inclinant.

Il partit laissant Ciel sur sa constatation:

**Sebastian est vraiment un majordome **_**dévoué et sérieux**_**... **

* * *

><p>Et voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus car il est bien plus long que les deux autres ^^" Donc en espérant que vous ayez eu une bonne lecture, on aimerait vous poser une question: à votre avis, les cheveux de Ciel sont des vrais ou des faux ? XD Merce de répondre à cette question et laissez nous vos impressions =D<strong><br>**


	5. L'apparition d'un jeune garçon

**Mila : **Heureuse que ca te plaise mais tu as oublié une information importante, dans Black Butler Ciel ne se travestit pas. Et juste une petite précision nous sommes 3 ! Mais comme tu as commenté le 4 j'imagine que c'est parce que c'est celui que tu trouves le mieux écrit (en même temps les mieux décris vont pas être les miens) et comme c'est écrit par Ayumuri-sama je ne peux qu'approuver !

En tout cas bonne lecture à tout le monde et merci aux lecteurs on vous adore !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 <strong>: _L'apparition d'un jeune garçon_

Ciel et Sebastian étaient rentrés depuis une semaine de leur première mission et même si Ciel était curieux de ce qu'avait fait Sebastian il n'en disait rien faisant confiance à ce dernier. C'était une journée comme une autre au manoir des Phantomhive, Sebastian alla dans la chambre de sa jeune maîtresse pour la réveiller

- Oujo-sama veuillez vous réveillez

- Laisse moi dormir, je suis fatiguée

- Non Oujo-sama je ne peux pas faire ca

- Mais je n'ai aucun cours aujourd'hui ! S'il te plait Sebastian

-… Sebastian se souvint alors de ce qui avait bien réveillé sa jeune maîtresse la dernière fois et décida d'en profiter, _**Oujo-sama dois-je m'y prendre autrement afin de vous réveiller ? **_Dit-il sensuellement à sa jeune maîtresse qui se redressa immédiatement désirant ne pas savoir ce que son majordome insinuait derrière ses paroles.

- C'est bon je me lève ! Quelle horrible manière de réveiller les gens.

- Vous voyez ce n'est pas bien difficile, dit Sebastian souriant sournoisement. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser dit-il en s'inclinant avant de quitter la pièce.

Ciel se leva difficilement avant d'arriver à son armoire et prendre rapidement la première robe qui lui passait sous la main qui se trouvait être une violette. Il descendit ensuite pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner parlant très peu avec ses parents mais appréciant leur présence. Il partit ensuite dans le jardin désireux de profiter quelque peu du soleil pendant qu'il était encore là. Sa mère le salua alors qu'elle partait faire les magasins, il lui rendit son salut avant de retourner à la contemplation du ciel. Jusqu'à ce que son père le fasse appeler car ils avaient un visiteur. Ciel fut étonné de voir un jeune garçon blond dans le salon où l'avait fait appeler son père. Quand il entra ce dernier le regarda alors que lui s'inclinait respectueusement.

- Je te présente Alois Trancy il voulait te rencontrer

- Enchanté, je suis Ciel Phantomhive, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous me voulez ?

- Vous êtes aussi belle que ce qu'on m'a raconté et ca me ferait énormément plaisir de parler un peu avec vous et qui sait peut-être arrivé à une entente pour un mariage.

- Je suis désolé mais je suis déjà fiancée, ce qui me pousse à dire non à l'invitation.

- A ce sujet intervint Vincent, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la situation et je pense que si tu préfères être avec le comte Trancy je ne serais pas contre.

- Et Kichigai alors ? Il sera sans doute dévasté si vous rompez nos fiançailles.

- Je suis sur qu'il comprendra et puis tu seras peut-être plus heureuse avec Alois, tu sais que la seule chose que je veux c'est ton bonheur.

- Bien père, si vous insistez dit Ciel avec un sourire qu'il essaya de faire le plus courtois possible. Et si nous allions nous promener dans le jardin ?

- Ce sera avec plaisir lady.

Vincent regarda les deux jeunes quitter la pièce un sourire aux lèvres avant de retourner à son travail. Sebastian quand à lui ne fut pas franchement heureux de voir sa jeune maîtresse avec quelqu'un. Cette dernière d'ailleurs n'était pas très heureuse non plus elle aurait préféré rester tranquillement assise à regarder les nuages mais malheureusement son père avait le don de choisir le bon moment pour l'occuper. Alois et lui traversent le labyrinthe avant de parvenir enfin dans le jardin où ils s'assirent finalement au pied d'un grand arbre pour discuter tranquillement. Ciel n'était pas très intéressé par la possibilité de changer de changer de fiancé et avait d'autres choses à penser comme par exemple le regard meurtrier qu'avait lancé Sebastian à Alois quand il l'avait vu dans le couloir. Seulement le jeune comte ne semblait pas avoir très envie de le lâcher heureusement le majordome choisit ce moment pour leur demander si ils voulaient quelque chose à boire la journée étant chaude. Ils acceptèrent et Sebastian repartit rapidement, trop rapidement leur chercher à boire. Alois entre temps c'était rapproché de Ciel sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. Et alors qu'il allai se coller entièrement à Ciel ce dernier ayant enfin remarqué la trop proche présence du comte se retira doucement et alors qu'Alois surpris par ce geste et quelque peu triste décidait de demander ce qui se passait, Sebastian réapparut demandant à sa jeune maîtresse si elle ne pouvait pas venir quelques secondes ayant quelque chose d'assez important à lui dire et avant qu'Alois ne puisse s'en plaindre, Ciel se releva époussetant au passage sa robe avant de suive Sebastian à l'intérieur laissant un Alois choqué et mécontent : celle qu'il voulait épouser l'avait quitté pour un vulgaire majordome. La jeune lady pendant ce temps était arrivé à la cuisine où son majordome l'avait quasiment enfermé s'étant mis devant l'entrée.

- Sebastian ? Que fais-tu ? Demanda Ciel quelque peu surpris

-Et bien… j'aimerais que vous évitiez de vous rapprocher de ce garçon.

-Alois ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'il soit trop proche de vous, j'ai même cru à un moment qu'il avait pris votre premier baiser.

-En quoi ca te regarde ?

- Mais voyons maîtresse le premier baiser est très important ! Et en tant que majordome de la famille Phantomhive je ne peux pas vous laissez le donner à n'importe qui et je sens que ce garçon n'est pas digne d'embrasser quelqu'un tel que vous.

-… alors que Ciel allait répondre Alois commençant à s'impatienter était venu dans le manoir et cherchait Ciel.

Il arriva enfin de la cuisine, Sebastian se dégageant rapidement de l'entrée le laissant passer. Ciel et lui ressortirent donc un verre à la main, pour continuer leur petite discussion. Ciel qui avait encore les paroles de Sebastian en tête décida que jouer un petit peu ne lui ferait pas de mal et si en plus il pourrait énerver un peu son majordome ca pourrait être marrant. Il s'approcha donc de plus en plus d'Alois en prenant son air le plus séduisant.

- Je t'intéresse vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix envoûtante

- Oui énormément si je pouvais-je vous emmènerais immédiatement avec moi

- Et pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

-Je ne peux pas, ce serait vraiment trop rapide et votre père ne voudra jamais

- Si vous me vouliez vraiment cela ne vous ferrez rien du tout. Dit-il en soupirant avant de s'allonger sur l'herbe à regarder les nuages.

Alois mit un doigt sous son menton afin qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux

- Ca me fait énormément souffrir mais si je faisais ca ne croyez vous pas que nous serions tout les deux rejetés par la société ? Cela ne serait pas très bon.

- Votre popularité est plus importante que moi ! Dit-il faisant mine de s'offusquer

- Mais non seulement je n'ai pas envie que nous vivions mal à cause de cela, j'en serais trop triste pour vous.

- Alors quand pourrons nous être ensemble ? Dit-il se rapprochant dangereusement.

- Quand nous aurons l'âge pour nous marrier

- Tant que ca ?

- Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viendrais souvent vous rendre visite , si vous le voulez bien sûr.

- Bien entendu j'en serais très heureuse dit-il en pensant qu'il allait quand même un peu loin et si il revenait comment allait-il pouvoir dire que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air ?

Il s'assit sur les jambes d'Alois le regardant dans les yeux et c'est-ce moment précis que choisit Sebastian pour revenir au grand plaisir de Ciel et au grand déplaisir d' Alois. Le majordome fut bien entendu choqué de voir sa maîtresse dans une telle position et resta statufié quelque minutes à les regarder en cet instant il n'avait qu'une seule envie : que ce jeune garçon meurt dans d'atroces souffrances, son esprit imagina alors de multiples choix de tortures qui seraient tous adapté pour le jeune garçon. Il sortit enfin de sa transe entendant sa jeune maîtresse l'appeler :

- Sebastian ? Que voulais-tu ?

- Le maître à annoncé que c'était l'heure pour le comte de rentrer.

- Si tôt ? Je ne pourras pas passer la nuit ici avec ma future fiancée plutôt ?

- Mais Alois intervint Ciel qui n'en avait pas du tout envie, il faut attendre que nous soyons mariés avant de trop nous rapprocher tu le sais bien

- Tu crois ?

- Je crois que ce serait mieux, nous pourrons nous voir bientôt j'imagine.

- Bien très bien je vais dire au revoir à ton père alors, veux-tu venir avec moi ?

- Bien sur tout ce que tu voudras répondit-il avec un sourire, pendant que Sebastian qui regardait la scène n'avait qu'une seule envie : vomir. La scène avait l'air tellement romantique alors qu'il sentait que sa jeune maîtresse n'était pas du tout heureuse de la tournure que prenait les événements enfin… pour une raison inconnu il l'espérait.

Alois et Ciel montèrent vers le bureau du père et le retrouvèrent en train de les attendre.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il à leur arrivée

- J'ai passé un magnifique moment en présence de votre fille. J'espère pouvoir revenir très bientôt pour la revoir.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, venez quand vous le souhaitez et je suis désolé de vous demandez de partir si vite mais voyez vous Ciel à des taches de dernière minute à faire.

- Ce n'est pas grave je repasserais très bientôt au revoir monsieur, lady dit-il en s'inclinant et baisant la main de Ciel qui s'empressa de s'essuyer sur sa robe

- Au revoir comte dit-il en s'inclinant.

Alois quitta alors la pièce tout content laissant le père et le fils seul dans une pièce qui d'un coup avait retrouvé son atmosphère sérieuse.

- Père qu'avais-vous comme travail pour moi ?

- Va dans ta chambre il faudrait que tu remplisses quelques papiers je les veux pour ce soir.

- Bien dit-il quittant la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre s'asseyant paresseusement sur sa chaise devant son bureau pour remplir les documents mais à peine terminé la fatigue le gagna et il s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps Sebastian n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête l'image de sa maîtresse sur les genoux de ce jeune blond et pour sortir définitivement de sa tête l'idée que sa maîtresse allait l'épouser il prit une décision radicale mais qu'il jugeait nécessaire. Mais pour l'instant il avait d'autres choses à faire, il alla dans la chambre de Ciel et la voyant endormi il eut un petit sourire attendri avant de l'emmener dans son lit il voulut d'abord le changer lui-même tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller elle ne le saurait qu'en se réveillant mais elle risquait de se vexer alors finalement il la réveilla, encore endormi il lui demanda de lui donner ses habits de nuit avant de ramener les papiers sur son bureau à son père, ce que le majordome fit sans un mot. Arrivé dans le bureau de Vincent il demanda la permission d'entrer qui lui fut accordé il s'approcha lentement les papiers en main :

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda le comte surprit de voir Sebastian dans son bureau sans qu'il ne l'ait appelé.

- La jeune maîtresse m'a demandé de vous remettre ses documents dit il les donnant au père.

- Ne pouvait-elle pas le faire elle-même ?

- Je suis désolé si cela vous dérange mais elle c'est endormi.

- Tu l'as changé ? Demanda le père légèrement inquiet

- Non répondit Sebastian légèrement intrigué pourquoi cela poserait-il un problème ? Vincent parut se détendre un peu à cette réponse.

- Tu peux disposer maintenant.

- Bien monsieur dit-il s'inclinant et partant.

Maintenant il pourrait enfin faire ce qu'il souhaitait, avant de partir il passa par la chambre de Ciel regardant sa silhouette endormi, elle est tellement belle ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, c'est normal que l'autre était tellement attiré avant de brusquement se réveiller, depuis quand se permettait-t-il de penser à une humaine comme ca ? C'était indigne de lui et il devrait avoir honte alors regardant une dernière fois sa maîtresse il quitta le manoir courant le plus rapidement possible vers un lieu qu'il n'aurait pas énormément de mal à trouver faire une chose qui pourrait peut être enfin le soulager.

* * *

><p>Voilà cette fois c'est moi, Sabrina-chan qui l'a écrit et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Et j'en suis fière car il a presque tout pour plaire (désolé j'écouté la chanson en même temps) Au pire vous laissez une review et j'essaye d'améliorer pour les prochain et au mieux vous laissez une review pour nous encourager, en gros j'adore vos reviews !<p>

J'espère à bientôt !


	6. Petite séance de torture

_Cielsweet and Sebastimes : Je sais qu'elles existent les fans de Claude (mais je n'en suis pas une) ne t'inquiète pas, juste pour toi nous l'avons rajouté ! Mais pas dans ce chapitre. Ah et Sabrina te remercie pour ton aide elle essayera dans son prochain chap. _

* * *

><p>Désolé pour les fans d'Alois vous allez certainement me détester, m'en vouloir à mort, m'étriper et vouloir me faire subir toutes sortes de torture alors si vous vouez un culte à Alois, il est probable que vous n'aimiez pas ce chapitre car il se fait torturer et il risque d'avoir TRES mal. Seulement, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas (ne peuvent pas voir) Alois ce chapitre risque de plaire !<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : <em><span>Petite séance de torture <span>_

Sebastian arriva finalement à l'endroit désiré. Un grand manoir à l'air accueillant. Son occupant était actuellement couché dans son lit à repenser à la magnifique jeune fille avec qui il avait eut la chance de parler le jour même. Il n'entendit pas sa porte d'entrée trop perdu dans ses pensées et de toute façon elle était trop loin pour l'entendre. Il n'avait cependant aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir signifiant la présence d'un intrus marchant lentement et ne se préoccupant pas réellement de ne pas faire de bruit. Cet intrus en question n'avait qu'une envie la mort de l'occupant. Il ouvrit finalement la porte et avant même que l'occupant ne puisse regarder qui était entré il se trouvé évanoui après avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Il se réveilla dans une pièce sombre et en essayant de bouger les bras et les jambes il remarqua qu'il était attaché, sans doute un bandeau sur les yeux l'empêchant de voir.

- Vous êtes finalement réveillé. Entendit-il alors, il se souvint avoir déjà entendu cette voix mais où ? Il se souvint enfin.

- Se-Sebastian ? Demanda-t-il finalement

- Ah vous vous souvenez de moi ? J'ai cru à un moment que vous m'aviez oublié.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Que vous laissiez ma jeune maîtresse tranquille.

- Ciel ? Tu peux toujours rêver, nous allons nous marier et ce n'est pas un simple majordome comme toi qui va nous en empêcher. Dit-il souriant.

- Vous pouvez encore vous montrez persistant malgré votre position ? Dommage ca aurait été plus rapide et moins douloureux si vous aviez abandonné tout de suite.

- Que vas-tu me faire ? Demanda Alois pas du tout inquiet, il était un comte, un simple majordome ne pourrait rien lui faire.

- Vous faire abandonner votre idée de me voler ma jeune maîtresse bien sûr.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas !

- On verra ca répondit Sebastian sûr de lui

- Bon cour- il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il reçut un violent coup au visage.

- Taisez-vous commença à s'énerver Sebastian, si il durait trop longtemps sa jeune maîtresse ne serait pas réveillé à l'heure.

- Et tu comptes blesser Ciel en me frappant ?

- … Sebastian ne répondit rien immédiatement, il se pencha légèrement pour murmurer à l'oreille du jeune blond, elle ne vous aime pas, si elle a fait ca c'était pour m'embêter, elle savait que cela m'énerverait, et elle aurait pris grand plaisir à vous **briser **vous et vos petits rêves de couple heureux si je n'étais pas si impatient.

- Elle ne ferrait pas ca !

- Oh si bien sur que si. Je la connais mieux que vous, n'oubliez pas.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ca. Et elle venu tout près de vous sur le point de vous embrasser ? A ses mots il eut droit à une gifle magistrale.

- Avez-vous dansé avec elle ? C'est elle endormi doucement dans vos bras ? La connaissez vous depuis plus d'une seule journée ?

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle n'ait fait ca avec vous.

- Vous vous trompez sérieusement alors lui dit-il sèchement

- Je n'ai aucune preuve

- Je pense que vous êtes mal placé pour douter, comte. Dit-il riant légèrement, et dire qu'il allait pouvoir torturer ce jeune imbécile il prendrait alors un immense plaisir à cela.

- Je- encore une fois il n'eut pas le temps de finir avant de se prendre une gifle le faisant cesser toute protestation avant de sentir quelque chose sur sa bouche, un bâillon ? On l'avait bâillonné ? Lui, un comte ? Ce majordome allait payer, il allait lui faire regretter de s'être moqué de lui et surtout toutes les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées.

- Enfin un peu de calme. Soupira Sebastian, vous êtes vraiment bruyant vous savez ? Bon maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu, n'essayer pas de dire que vous regrettez de toute façon vous n'y arriverez pas et il est trop tard pour vous de faire marche arrière.

Sebastian ayant quelques couteaux dans sa poche s'amusa à jouer aux fléchettes ayant pour cible le corps du garçon, dont les cris malgré le fait d'êtres atténués par le bâillon restaient puissant et exprimaient bien la douleur qu'il était capable de ressentir en cet instant. Si quelqu'un était dans la pièce il aurait vite couru vers l'extérieur en voyant le sourire sadique du majordome qui était très heureux de pouvoir se venger un peu de cet humain. Après une vingtaine de minutes à jouer aux fléchettes il décida finalement de changer de jeux, commençant légèrement à s'en lasser.

Il décida donc de mettre en place en quelques secondes un deuxième plafond équipés de longues lames (que feront-on si le majordome des Phantomhives n'était pas capable de faire une telle chose ?). Il attrapa ensuite Alois avant de le jeter lourdement sur le sol. Lui écrasant la tête par terre quand il essaya de se relever. Il enleva ensuite son pied alors qu'il faisait descendre d'un simple geste de la main le second plafond, dont les pointes s'enfoncèrent de quelques millimètres dans le dos d'Alois avant que Sebastian ne le remonte. Ce dernier s'approcha du blessé avant de regarder son visage, il reflétait la douleur. Pourtant, le majordome ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il s'éloigna avant de refaire descendre le plafond. Cette fois-ci il alla plus loin. Il continua encore pendant une heure, enfonçant les lames de plus en plus profondément, évitant volontairement les organes vitaux. Il ne voulait pas le tuer tout de suite, le jeu n'aurait pas duré assez longtemps à son goût. Il fit disparaître le second plafond avant de lever Alois par le col. Il regarda son visage triste avant… d'éclater de rire ! Il le trouvait tellement pitoyable ! Alois était terrifié qu'avait prévu son assassin (?) pour la suite ? Sebastian ayant cessé de rire le coucha sur le sol avant de l'attacher fermement. Il alla ensuite chercher une serviette et un sceau d'eau pendant qu'Alois, inquiet, cherché à savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. La majordome revint, jetant la serviette sur la tête du pauvre comte. Il s'agenouilla ensuite à ses côtés avant de déverser un quart du contenu du sceau d'eau sur la serviette tenant la tête d'Alois. Il permit ensuite au comte de respirer, le sauvant in-extremis de la mort (nda : pas sûr que ce soit bien pour lui XD). Au bout d'une dizaine de fois que Sebastian retournait chercher de l'eau, Alois cessa finalement de se débattre. Le majordome décida finalement d'arrêter la torture pour tuer le gamin, trouvant que le jeu avait assez duré et qu'il n'était plus amusant du tout. Il claqua des doigts et instantanément apparu dans sa main une jolie flamme qu'il approcha dangereusement d'Alois. Mais alors que le corps d'Alois s'apprêtait à brûler gentiment, il y eut un imprévu. Sebastian entendit sa maîtresse hurler. Il éteint donc la flamme et courut à toute vitesse vers le manoir. Il fut bientôt dans la chambre de Ciel. Là, il le vit recroquevillé sous ses couvertures. Le pauvre était en train d'hurler.

* * *

><p>Désolé de ne pas avoir pu publier avant *baisse la tête* mais j'ai ma fic et ma prochaine en préparation (j'en parlerais dans le prochain chapitre d'Ange et démon). J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Laisser des reviews si l'envie vous prend ca nous ferra très plaisir à toutes les trois.<p>

By Sora-chan


	7. Un rêve pour le moins étrange

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc enfin le chapitre 7 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira =D Bonne lecture et merci à vous tous de nous laisser des rewiews ! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7: <strong>_Un rêve pour le moins... Étrange_

Quand Sebastian pénétra dans la chambre de sa jeune maîtresse après avoir été alerté par les cris soudains de cette dernière, il se figea et sentit son cœur s'oppresser. Elle était recroquevillée sous la couverture, tremblante et apeurée, et hurlée dans son sommeil... Sûrement un cauchemar. Le majordome ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique bien qu'elle soit aussi effrayée dans un cauchemar. Ceci l'embellissait encore plus et **attisait son appétit**. Notre ténébreux ne put s'empêcher de se lécher de manière sensuelle sa lèvre supérieure tandis qu'il admirait l'état de panique de sa maîtresse qui était à la fois pitoyable et sublime. Il sortit finalement de sa transe quand il entendit la jeune Lady murmurer son nom, ce qui le surprit énormément d'ailleurs, et se précipita à son chevet. À peine se trouva-t-il aux côtés de sa princesse qui la vit se débattre et s'étouffer dans son profond sommeil. Son cauchemar devait être horrible pour qu'elle se montre dans un tel état. Sebastian la prit finalement dans ses bras pour la calmer et lui murmura de tendres mots pour la réveiller en douceur.

_ Oujo-sama... Je suis là... _J'aime quand vous me montrer cet aspect de vous... _

_Mais si vous continuez à tout me dévoiler, je ne pourrai me contenir plus longtemps... Alors réveillez vous... Laissez-moi voir votre doux visage épanoui... Éblouissez-moi encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par sombrer dans... __**Mon obsession. **__Réveillez-vous, ma chère maîtresse_, susurra doucement le majordome avec un ton envoûtant et captivant tout en enlaçant la jeune dormeuse.

Et à la demande du jeune homme, le jeune Lord arrêta tout mouvement brusque et se réveilla finalement.

_ … Sebas... Tian... ?, soupira doucement la concernée bien qu'elle soit encore essoufflée et fatiguée par ce rêve mouvementé.

_ Vous vous réveillez enfin, my Lady, répondit Sebastian avec un sourire soulagé.

Ciel ne comprit rien à la situation sur le coup mais se sentit bien. Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune garçon prit finalement conscience de la situation et rougit vivement quand il comprit qu'il était dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi impulsivement quand il s'agissait de son majordome ? Et pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait aussi rapidement ? Le jeune était si gêné mais pourtant... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cette douce chaleur. Finalement, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendré se dégagea légèrement des bras protecteurs du ténébreux et fixa les yeux sanguins qui reluisaient sous la douce lumière de la lune. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Sa peau blanche, sa bouche, son visage, ses cheveux noirs et cette silhouette... Tout était parfait chez lui. Ciel sentit son cœur battre encore plus rapidement à cette idée mais prit son courage à deux mains pour briser le silence de la pièce.

_ Depuis quand es-tu ici ?, demanda froidement le jeune Lord malgré que son cœur soit si chamboulé par ce regard.

_ Quand je vous ai entendu crier, certifia l'interlocuteur avec un regard apaisé et un sourire plein de tendresse tandis que sa main s'affairer sur la joue de sa jeune maîtresse, je me suis précipité pour vous voir.

_ Je-Je vois..., répondis timidement le concerné avec le teint rouge.

_ Auriez-vous... Cauchemardé ?, osa enfin questionner le majordome avec un regard plus qu'inquiet.

_ … Plus où moins...

_ Voulez-vous me le conter ?

_ Ceci ne te regarde pas...

_ Bien au contraire, Oujo-sama..., Sebastian se pencha en avant de façon à ce que le jeune garçon se retrouve allongé sur le lit avec lui au dessus, vous êtes ma maîtresse et je me dois de connaître tout vos soucis en tant que fidèle majordome. Qui plus est, je me soucie de votre bien être, _j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur vous, sur vos peurs, vos douleurs, vos joie, vos pensées... __**Tout**__._ Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile à vos yeux et pour être très sincère, **cela me blesse gravement**, susurra doucement le plus âgé dans l'oreille de son maître alors que ce dernier était complètement rouge.

_ J-Je... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Sebastian... Tu ne seras jamais inutile à mes yeux..., affirma le jeune Lord en étant rouge comme une tomate et ayant le cœur qui battait la chamade.

_ Alors racontez-moi votre cauchemar, My Lady... , insista le brun en relevant sa tête pour regarder sa maîtresse avec des yeux suppliants.

_ … M-Mais... C'est... Gênant..., déclara Ciel en détournant le regard.

_ Je ne me moquerais jamais de vous quoi qu'il arrive... Je vous en pris, parlez-moi de votre rêve à présent.

_ Je...

_** Dois-je vous le demander d'une autre manière Oujo-sama ?**, prétendis le majordome avec un sourire plus que sournois.

_ N-N-Non ! C'est bon, je vais te raconter !

_ A la bonne heure ! Je suis tout ouïe.

Ciel hésita un long moment mais décida finalement de se jeter à l'eau car après tout... Ce n'est pas si bien grave de raconter son rêve à quelqu'un, surtout son majordome, et au moins il se sentira mieux et plus à l'aise.

_"Je suis dans le noir... Un noir si profond que je ne parviens même pas à distinguer mes pieds. Je marche dans ce noir, pourtant je sais que je ne trouverais rien, mais malgré tout je continue à marcher dans cette obscurité. J'ai l'impression de marcher pendant une éternité mais finalement une lumière apparaît. Je me dirige vers cette fameuse lumière blanche bien qu'elle paraisse étrange à mes yeux. Finalement l'éclat blanc m'absorbe et je me retrouve dans un autre endroit._

_On dirait que je suis dans un sanctuaire en ruine. Les murs sont pratiquement détruits et je peux voir de la mauvaise herbe pousser sur eux. Le sol qui semble être fait de carrelage est couvert de fissures et de poussière, il semble que l'endroit ait été abandonné depuis fort longtemps. Au milieu de ces ruines, il y a un banc qui semble avoir survécu, il est fait de pierre et n'a aucune imperfection. Je peux aussi voir un arbre un peu plus loin, où est perché un corbeau, un corbeau sinistre. Je remarque que ce lieux est entouré de végétation, il n'y a pas une seule once de vie à part ce volatile. J'entends soudain des pas, je me retourne et vois quelque chose d'inimaginable. Tu étais là... Toujours avec ton habit impeccable de majordome, mais pourtant, il te manque un bras. Cela ne t'empêche pas de continuer à sourire et quand je dirige mon regard sur le côté de ton bras restant, je me vois... En tant que garçon. Oui, je me vois assis sur ton bras dans un costume aussi sombre que le tien alors que tu me portais sereinement. J'essaie de parler malgré mon choc, mais personne ne m'entend... Je ne suis que spectatrice. _

_Finalement "on" arrive au banc où tu me dépose tendrement. C'est étrange, bien que je ne fais qu'assister à la scène je ressens tout ce que le moi en version garçon ressent. Puis je te vois sourire tandis que mon esprit est en paix, nous entamons alors une discussion._

__ Nous voici à votre dernier lieu Bocchan, commences-tu avec ton éternel sourire. Je suis calme mais pourtant... Je ressens une certaine mélancolie._

__ Il semblerait bien, répondis-je avec un ton qui se veut froid mais je veux ressentir tout autre chose venant de ta part._

__ L'heure est finalement arrivé._

__ Oui, tu as le droit de reprendre ton dût, je regarde derrière moi et vit le corbeau, il semblerait que lui aussi en désir._

__ N'y prêtez pas attention._

__ Quand tu auras fini, laisse lui mes "restes", je suis sûr que cela lui fera plaisir, ordonnais-je toujours avec ce ton froid mais au fond de moi, je veux que tu vois mes remords et que tu me réconfortes._

_Je suis spectatrice et je ne comprends rien de ce qui passe. Que voulais-je dire par restes ?_

__ Je reconnais bien là votre éternelle gentillesse Bocchan !, blagues-tu pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais au fond, ceci ne fait que me blesser encore plus._

_Un lourd silence se fit pendant quelques instants alors que moi... Je ne savais quoi faire pour mon moi-même masculin à part regarder la scène tout en ressentant ce que l'autre Ciel ressent et pense._

__ Est-ce que cela sera douloureux ?, demandais-je finalement tout en touchant mon œil droit caché par un tissu noir._

__ Hum... Comment dire. Oui un peu, mais je vous promets que je serai le plus doux possible._

__ Non, bien au contraire ! Fais moi souffrir ! Fais-moi ressentir la douleur de vivre au plus profond de mon âme, ordonnais-je tout en te fixant. Tu es surpris mais tu me souris rapidement avant de t'agenouiller._

__ Yes, My Lord._

_Je vois ton sourire qui paraît si doux mais qui est pourtant empoisonné. Je te fixe tristement, j'espérais que tu refuses cet ordre. Juste que tu me désobéisses cette fois. J'espérais être autre chose que ton "repas" pour toi à ce moment, mais cette fois je me suis trompé et le regrette. Finalement je pose ma tête contre le banc froid, alors que tu enlèves ton gant avec les dents pour t'approcher de moi et enlever de manière chaleureuse et sensuelle le bandeau qui cachait mon œil. __**La marque qui me prouvait que je t'appartenais**__. Je ne comprends rien à la situation, comment cela se fait-il que j'ai une marque à l'œil et que je pense te servir de repas ? Soudain, je vois des yeux rouges dont la pupille est fendue. Comme si c'était les yeux d'un __**démon**__. Je comprends à présent et regarde avec terreur la scène. Tu te rapproches de lui avec ce regard si démoniaque et lui vole finalement ses lèvres... Pour le dévorer et t'emparer de son âme. Je l'entends hurler et je sens mon propre cœur souffrir de manière atroce, comme si on m'arrachait les organes de l'intérieur. Mes larmes coulent et je vois à quel point ce garçon est triste de mourir de cette manière... __**Par celui dont il avait le plus confiance**__. Finalement, le décor disparaît et je vois le corps inerte de l'autre Ciel... Mon corps... Tu te retournes et me regardes sournoisement. Tu te rapproches de moi alors que j'essayais de reculer avec les dernières forces qui me restaient malgré la douleur presque insupportable... J'ai peur et tu t'amuse. Soudain je sens mon corps se faire propulser contre un mur invisible, je souffre... Et tu en rigoles Sebastian ! Tu commences à me torturer... J'ai peur, j'essaie de m'échapper mais tu parviens toujours à me rattraper et... Et... Et..."_

Sans le vouloir, Ciel finit par verser des larmes en repensant au moment atroce qu'il a eut avec **CE** majordome alors que le concerné écarquilla les yeux. Sa maîtresse... Venait de rêver de quelque chose qui se produisait à tout bout de champ dans sa vie... **Dans sa vie démoniaque**. Mais pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'être attristé quand il pensait dévorer un jour l'âme de sa jeune maîtresse. Il la prit finalement dans ses bras pour oublier cette idée et la réconforter. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de vivre sans elle alors que cela était si banal pour lui de dévorer des âmes. Ciel pleurait toujours dans les bras de son majordome quand il entendit la voix envoûtante de son protecteur.

_ Cela n'arrivera jamais, Oujo-sama... Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Il ne vous arrivera jamais une telle chose puisque _je vous suis beaucoup trop dévoué pour vous abandonner ou pour faire un tel acte_. Alors arrêtez de pleurer... _Je serai toujours là..._ Je vous suivrais pour toujours, peu importe à quel point cela peut être douloureux. _Vous serez et resterez la seule maîtresse que je servirai..._ _Et cela pour la fin des temps_. Alors cessez de vous inquiéter et reposez vous... Demain nous avons une longue journée à passer, rassura le brun tout en caressant tendrement la tête de sa jeune maîtresse...

_ Oui... Tu as raison... Cela n'arrivera jamais n'est-ce pas ?, essaya de se persuader le jeune Ciel tout en se calmant.

_ En effet, Oujo-sama.

_ Promet le moi !

_ … Yes, My Lady...

Finalement Ciel sentit son esprit se calmer à cette réponse et s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de son cher majordome. Ce dernier se sentit soulagé que sa jeune maîtresse soit finalement calmée et endormie. Il aimait ces moments là... Où elle se confiait à lui et lui montrait tout... Cela lui prouvait qu'il était intime avec elle. Qu'un jour, il ne ferait jamais cela...** Enfin il l'espérait.**

Dans la pénombre sous la triste lueur de la lune, un jeune homme aux yeux rougeoyants, **aussi rouge que le diable**, sourit machiavéliquement dévoilant des canines pointues tandis que son aura démoniaque ne cessait de prendre ampleur tandis que la belle jeune fille dormait paisiblement dans les bras de cette bête, une bête sans cœur et sans aucun principes... **Qui était sur le point d'être lâché dans la nature.**


	8. Madame Red chut !

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé de la longue attente mais y'a eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps qui m'ont pris beaucoup de temps...breff j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Ahhh et non ce n'était pas Claude, c'était Sebastian. Et ce n'est pas "ta" fic c'est "votre" fic XD Bon...en tout cas bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: <strong>_Madame Red Chut ! _

Ciel se releva difficilement le matin suivant. Il était dans son lit, seul. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il s'attendait à trouver une présence dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'après réflexion il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille…comment avait-il pu faire ca ? Raconter un de ses cauchemars et surtout à son majordome ! Il avait dut être envouté oui c'est ca, son majordome n'était en fait qu'un démon avec des pouvoirs étranges qui le faisait devenir de plus en plus fou ! Il allait se lever pour aller à son armoire et se changer quand Sebastian toqua à la porte pour finir par entrer.

- Oujo-sama je vois que vous êtes déjà éveillé. Ne vous êtes vous pas bien rendormi après votre cauchemar ?

- Si mais je me suis réveillé. Et je te prierai de bien vouloir ne plus évoquer ce cauchemar !

- Bien, my lady dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ciel se levant.

- Aujourd'hui vous recevrez la visite de votre tante Angelina donc toutes les choses que vous auriez pu prévoir sont à reporter.

- De toute façon je n'avais rien de prévu. A moins qu'Alois revienne par ici.

- Ca m'étonnerait fort, my lady, dit le majordome cachant avec peine son sourire.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Ciel quelque peu intrigué.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'hier il a été attaqué et qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas bouger avant plusieurs jours.

- Quoi ? Attaqué ? Mais…il va bien au moins ? Cette dernière question énerva quelque peu Sebastian, pourquoi fallait-il que sa maîtresse pense à ce gamin ?

- Il a eu de très graves blessures mais il va survivre.

- C'est bien dit-il en soupirant même si au fond cette histoire l'intéressait que très peu. Et si tu sortais maintenant ? Je dois me préparer.

- Bien maîtresse, je vous retrouverais sans doute plus tard.

Ciel soupira alors que Sebastian quittait la pièce, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être collant ! Et il n'aimait pas son regard quand il parlait d'Alois, en aurait dit qu'il lui vouait une haine pure, c'était étrange…Le jeune garçon se leva et prit dans son armoire une jolie robe rose avant de descendre saluer ses parents et prendre son petit déjeuner. Après avoir mangé dans une ambiance assez lourde il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit doucement sur son lit en réfléchissant à tout et n'importe quoi. Jusqu'à ce que Sebastian toque à la porte avant d'entrer quand même un peu surpris de voir sa maîtresse tranquillement à réfléchir alors qu'il l'avait cherché partout.

- Oujo-sama, votre tante Angelina est arrivée, il faut que vous alliez la rejoindre.

- Bien, j'y vais. Dit Ciel en se levant pour finir par rejoindre la pièce où l'attendait probablement sa tante et ses parents. Quand il arriva, il dit poliment bonjour à sa tante, comme d'habitude vêtu de rouge et partit s'asseoir.

- Ciel, je suis heureuse de te voir ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Moi aussi ma tante

- Voyons, ne soit pas comme ça avec moi, après tout dans cette pièce tout le monde connait ton secret tu peux arrêter de jouer ton rôle de jeune lady !

- Mais…dit-il en regardant vers la porte, craignant de voir Sebastian arriver.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne !

- Bien, alors ma tante, que pensez-vous de mon majordome ? Demanda-t-il prenant un air sérieux

- Il me plaît bien, je me demande s'il accepterait de travailler pour moi…

- Il y a très peu de chance dit Ciel en soupirant, sa tante était vraiment incroyable !

- Non répondit juste le père froidement ce qui surpris Angelina et le jeune garçon, mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas beaucoup, il arrivait des fois que Vincent ait des réactions étranges et personne ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi et il n'expliquait jamais le fond de ses pensées.

- Sinon Ciel, toujours pas assez fort pour avouer que tu es en fait un garçon ?

- Tante An, vous savez très bien que je suis assez fort ! Je fais juste ce que veulent mes parents.

Mais alors qu'Angelina allait répliquer quelque chose, Sebastian entra dans le salon et Ciel reprit rapidement son rôle de jeune lady bien élevée.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, j'amène le thé.

- Mets le sur la table dit Vincent, autoritaire.

Sebastian se pencha donc, posant le thé sur la table, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose caresser ses fesses, mais Ciel intervint rapidement. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser sa tante tripoter _son_ majordome !

- Ma tante, ne trouvez vous pas que ce comportement n'est pas digne d'une lady ? Dit-il pour faire arrêter sa tante.

- Ohh désolé, déformation professionnelle dit-elle faussement, sous le regard exaspéré de Ciel alors que Sebastian quittait la pièce.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas vous accrochez à lui, Angelina dit Vincent.

- De toute façon il à l'air beaucoup trop jeune pour moi et puis…vu la réaction de ce cher Ciel j'imagine qu'il veut le garder pour lui tout seul.

- Bien sûr que je veux le garder, c'est mon majordome ! Dit Ciel sans comprendre le sens caché dans la phrase de sa tante.

- Vous savez, Angelina, il n'est pas si jeune que ca, il est d'ailleurs plus âgé que vous, et quand au fait que mon fils pourrait être intéressé par lui ce n'est guère possible.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! Un si beau garçon ! Mais parlons plutôt de Ciel, révèlera-t-il un jour que c'est en fait un garçon ?

- Hmm…il faudra bien un jour, mais nous vivons a une époque dangereuse pour les héritiers, nous hésitons encore.

- Mais Mister Kawaii sait au moins qu'il va épouser un garçon ?

- Non, et de toute façon, Ciel épousera un autre garçon qui a l'air énormément épris de lui. Répondit Rachel.

- Ahh et il est au courant ?

- Non répondit Ciel avec un sourire.

- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de donner de faux espoirs aux autres, Ciel.

- Je n'y peux rien, une lady ne peut pas rester célibataire et ne peut pas non plus se marier avec un garçon.

- Tu n'as pas tord sur ce point, mais ce n'est pas très gentil.

- Je n'ai pas le choix ma tante.

- Bien, je crois donc que cette discussion va s'arrêter là. Et si nous parlions de l'éducation de Ciel reçoit-il des cours spéciaux ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'une autre discussion se créa, une autre encore pendant le déjeuner et encore après, mais le temps passa et Angelina dut bientôt quitter les Phantomhive. Sebastian, en majordome parfait vint pour la saluer.

- C'est peut-être bizarre de ma part de vous demander ca, à vous dont je ne sais rien, mais veuillez rester toujours à ses côtés.

Sebastian, comprenant immédiatement qu'elle parlait de sa maîtresse, s'agenouilla.

- Je vous le promets. Je resterai avec elle pour la protéger, jusqu'à la fin.

- Bien, j'espère que tu sauras tenir ta promesse même si tu apprends qu'en fait i-elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être.

- Bien sur. Mais si ca ne vous gêne pas j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous alliez dire ?

- Absolument rien répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique alors qu'elle s'en allait, laissant le majordome seul, qui ne se soucia guère plus de cette histoire, qui pourrait être une simple erreur.

* * *

><p>Donc voilà c'est un nouveau chapitre que j'espère vous avez aimé de la part de Sabrina-chan, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt (si l'auteur n'entre pas à nouveau dans une période de dépression -") et il sera écrit par Sora-chan ! Et je vous rappelle que les reviews sont toujours très appréciés ^^<p> 


End file.
